Burned Up or Bummed Out
by dogdean
Summary: Based on the episode, "Burned Out" - Season 3, Episode 3 (Original Airdate: October 5, 1987) I don't own The Hogans, the Hogan Family, Valerie or Valerie's Family or any other name they chose to go by.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is David Hogan. I'm 17 years old and live with my twin 14 year old brothers, my dad and his sister, my Aunt Sandy who just moved in.

Our mother, Valerie, had died in an automobile accident about six months ago. She was killed by a drunk driver.

My dad, Michael is a pilot for a major airline and wasn't always home for he would be flying around the world. But when he was home, we made the most of it. After mom died, dad took time off from work to be with us kids. We all knew that he would have to go back to work soon. I felt it was my duty as the eldest son to do what I could so dad could return to work.

I took on a lot of the responsibilities around the house that mom would do. I did the shopping, and cooking and made sure cleaning got done. I took a more mature role with my brothers. I had to be there for them for the last six months emotionally, but lately I have had to parent them. I wanted dad to know that the home wouldn't fall apart if he was a work. Plus there was ol' Mrs. Poole who lives next door that checks up on us four times a day.

Dad told me that his sister, my aunt Sandy would be moving in with us soon. I felt a quick pain in my stomach. We don't need her. We are doing just fine. Am I not doing a good enough job around here? Doesn't he trust me? He doesn't appreciate me! If he thinks that she is going to come into this house and boss me around or tell me what to do, well, he has another thing coming.

As I am processing this, he must've felt my uneasiness. I felt a warm hand on my neck and shoulder. I felt like I wanted to just push that hand right off of me.

"Listen, Son. Your aunt needs us right now. She just went through a nasty divorce and she needs a fresh start." I feel a little better at this point. Maybe its not personal. I look up into his eyes and see a tear forming. "We need each other. We always took care of each other growing up and with your mom dying and Sandy's divorce we haven't been there for each other. Now we can be."

I'm feeling a lot better. He moves his right hand to the back of my head and kisses my forehead.

"David. You have been so wonderful these last few months. I don't know how we would've done it without you. You have really stepped up and have done so much... your Mom taught you well." His words have never been so tender to me.

My eyes start to pool up and I notice that a tear has fallen down his cheek. He does trust and appreciate me. I can't hold back and embrace him like only a son can do. After a moment, he "breaks the ice" and says, "So, what's for diner?" My eyes get wide and I start to panic. "MY ROAST"!

So aunt Sandy moves in and brings a u-haul full of her stuff. Where are we going to put it all? Dad and Sandy start to clean out the garage and the twins and I get assigned to clean out the attic. Willie and Mark spend a lot of time reminiscing over the toys from childhood and alike. We're not making a lot of progress, but it is fun going through all this old stuff.

Dad joins us to check on our progress. I ask Dad how much longer we have to do this because I have a date tonight with Jennifer. I finally got her to agree to go out with me so I want enough time to get ready. Dad said that we could be done when Aunt Sandy calls us for dinner.

Mark pulls an object out of one of the boxes and Dad asks what the heck it was. I recognized it. "It's the lamp I made for you for Father's day in my wood shop class." I realize now that it really was a piece of junk but dad kept it even though he forgot where it came from. Dad said, "And I loved it too." Nice save. Mark was still playing with it to try to get it to work. He said that he couldn't get it to turn on. I said that I doubted that even Mr. Wizard could get it to work. Then we heard Aunt Sandy call us down for dinner, so we all left the attic. I went to my room to get ready for my date with Jennifer and the boys went down to have dinner.

I just dropped off Jennifer after a really fun date. First we ate at one of those Taco Trucks you see in various parking lots around town. There is one I always go to and I know the owner, Pedro. His vehicle is simply, Pedro's Taco Truck. How original.

He sees me approaching and speaks loudly, "Hola David. Eh, quien es esta muñeca?" I think he was talking about Jennifer and I hope it was nice. "This my date, Jennifer." I say. In his heavy Spanish accent he says, "She is bea ut tiful. What is she doing wit you? Jar jar jar." He says, "I'll make you my especial Arroz con Pollo, con frijoles negros." It's always good, so I just say, "Si".

We then went to a concert in the park. It was nice just hanging out with her. When I dropped her off, she said that she had a wonderful time spending time with me. I flash her my signature grin. She puts her right hand on my left cheek and caresses it with her thumb. "I just love that smile." Then she kisses my other cheek and walks into her house. She turns back. "Hasta manana, guapo." Man! I need to learn Spanish.

On my way home, I am remembering my date. I can't stop smiling. I am really going to enjoy getting to know her better. It was also nice that for the first time in six months, I haven't had to worry about making diner or making sure Mark and Willie got to bed on time. I get to be a kid again.

I turn down my street and I see all these red and blue lights flashing. As I approach, I can see the glow of a fire. It seems to be coming from the direction of my house. The street is blocked off so I pull over and park. "Hey kid! You can't park that thing here." I ignore the fireman and start walking, then running towards my house as soon that I realize that it is my home full of flames.

My heart sinks into my stomach as I realize that I don't see my family anywhere. Maybe they didn't get out? I franticly look around yelling out, "DAD! Sandy! MARK! WILLIE!" I look towards heaven and say, "Please God. I just lost my Mother. Please don't take away my family too." I just stand there. Not knowing what to do.

Thoughts of my brothers flood my mind. Mark and Willie mean so much to me. Memories of me teasing them and not being the brother I should have been. Memories of us bonding on a camping trip and my mom's funeral. My dad. Even though he was gone a lot being a pilot, he always made time for me and made me feel loved even when he didn't show it a lot.

I want to run into the house and make sure my family aren't in there. There are so many flames. I feel so alone. My arms fall limp and my stomach feels like I haven't eaten in days. My legs are just about to give way under my weight and I hear a distinct voice.

"David! David! Over here!" It's the voice of my aunt Sandy. In that split second I feel a little relieved that if she is the only survivor I won't be completely alone. I look over to the side where I hear her voice and I see an ambulance. I regain my strength and run towards the cry of my aunt. I see others there and realize I see my dad and Willie too. For a fraction of a second, yet a long fraction I don't see Mark. Before I have time to panic, I see Mark is receiving aid from an EMT. He must have inhaled too much smoke.

I run into my dad's arms and my aunt hugs me from behind. Willie joins in the group hug too. Mark pulls off the oxygen mask and I hug him separately. We are all O.K.! A tremendous load is lifted from my soul. The EMT pulls Mark back down and re-administers the oxygen. Our attention goes back to our home; watching it burn.

As I have one arm around Willie and the other on my dad's shoulder, I look into heaven and silently thank God for not just saving my family, but keeping them from danger. I feel so much love right now. My heart is full. You'd think that as I watch everything I own go up in flames, I'd feel mad, sad or angry.

As the flames are dying down and the firemen finish their duties, we are greeted my Mr. and Mrs. Poole. Mark is given the thumbs up from the EMT and I just have to hold onto him and not let go. We are invited to the Poole's for the night. Mrs. Poole makes us some hot cocoa and is chipper as she always is. My dad is invited to sleep in Mr. Poole's den, Sandy has to share the extra bedroom with the dog and me and the twins get to sleep in the family room which like our house, is part of the kitchen.

Everyone was already in their sleeping attire when they left the house. So Mark asks if he can take a shower because he just smells like smoke. "This is all I have left in the World" says a frustrated Mark. He opens his robe and he is clothed in only his slippers, robe and (slightly charcoal colored) whitey tighties. Willie says, "Me too". As he shows that he only has slippers, robe and boxers on.

Mrs. Poole says in her patented, "O-key Do-key". "You boys head on in the shower. It's built for two...you know me and the Mr. like to conserve water. Just leave your clothes by the door and I'll put them in the washer while you clean up. There are a couple of clean robes on the back of the door for you to use in the mean time." I then realize that I am the only one with a full set of clothes.

The boys emerge from the bathroom after about 20 minutes and Willie is wearing a robe that has gone around him twice. Obviously Mr. Poole's. Mark comes out with this pink frilly lacy robe, obviously embarrassed. I can't help to chuckle and I say, "Oh what I wouldn't do for a picture of this!?" I then hear a shutter sound and Mrs. Poole has just taken a picture. She then says, "I'll make sure you get a copy. And you can weed my flower bed in the morning". A frustrated Mark exclaimed, "This is like a nightmare!"

The next day I had to go out and buy everyone at least one set of clothes, since I am the only one with pants. Dad and Sandy at least had P-jays. The day was spent buying the essentials, and meeting with our insurance agent. At least the insurance is going to pay to rebuild and replace our belongings. They can't replace our mementos, but we still have our memories.

After a couple of days at the Poole's was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. Even Mrs. Poole wasn't as chipper as usual. Dad came "home" and told us that it was going to take several months to rebuild our house so just be patient. So in the mean time, the insurance was going to pay for our stay at a hotel. Heck, I was OK with that. They make the beds, and clean the bathrooms and they even tell you to leave the wet towels on the floor. We can even eat what we want at the hotel restaurant and you don't even have to do the dishes. They have a pool, hot tub and workout room. This is going to be great!

School has been great too. The teachers have given me extra time to do assignments. The principal gave me a parking space in the teacher's lot. The lunch lady gives me extra fries. Even the coach let's me sit out doing the run, since I may have inhaled smoke and need time for my lungs to recover. Jennifer has been so sweet giving me sympathy hugs. She doesn't even mind that a lot of her friends have been giving me hugs too. But what really matters is that my family is safe.

Meanwhile, back at the Poole's, the twins were complaining that they would have to stay at a hotel. "Why is it going to take so long to rebuild our house?"Exclaimed Willie. "So am I to do my homework on hotel stationary?" Wined Mark. "Have you ever tried to write on that? It's like a nightmare!"

"Come on guys. It won't be so bad. Our house will be rebuilt better than ever before you know it." I answered.

Dad chimes in."David. You seam to be handling yourself better than your brothers. You've actually been optimistic about the whole frustrating process. What gives?!"

I stamper, "Well, ah, I ah..." "Come on, David. Spit it out!" Commands dad.

I've never been really good about expressing my deep emotions, but in this case, it could help with the healing process for everyone.

I start again. "Well, ah, ya see...um. When I drove home the other night, I saw fire trucks and smoke and as I got closer I started to panic that it might be our house. My fears were realized when I saw our house in flames. I frantically look around and didn't see any of you. I looked toward the sky and pleaded to God. 'I already lost my mom. Please, Please don't take away my family too.'" I pause telling the story as I try to regain my composure. I wipe my eyes and I notice everyone is listening intently to what I am saying.

I start again. "In that moment, I felt so alone. Dis-pare. A sadness I had never experienced before in all my life. My knees were getting weak and I pleaded one last time, 'Please God! Please...' ...Then I heard to voice of Aunt Sandy calling my name. A burst of energy filled my body and I ran over to see that all of you were alive." I pause. Take a deep breath and continue.

"At that point, I felt s so... much happiness, and joy. I have never been so happy in my life. I group hugged all of you. I um... I didn't want to let any of you go." "Yeah, that was kinda nice too, Dave." Chimes in Willie. "I felt protected with your arm around me." He gets up and hugs me..."feel free to do it any time you want." I said, and meant it too.

Mark's POV -

After hearing Dave's account of what transpired, I felt ashamed. I was just looking at how things effected me. My house burnt down. All my belongings, my awards, my school papers... Everything! Things! Ya, just things. When I heard David, I could feel the love he had. He truly loves me... and everyone else too. He is my big brother and what would I ever do without him, or my twin? Or my dad? We are all safe and most things will be replaced. I notice Willie is done hugging Dave, so I cease the opportunity. I melt into his arms and chest and I just feel love.

After a moment, I look up into my brother's eyes and I say in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Dave. Thanks for reminding me what is truly important." I return to my original embrace position, and I say softly, "I love you, Dave." His arms squeeze around me a little more and a little tighter. I feel his head rest on top of mine, and he kisses the top of my head. In a soft quiver, he says. I love you too, Mark. I really do."

I feel very comfortable here and I don't want to let go. I don't think Dave is in any hurry either. Then I hear my dad say, "OK! Diner is going to get cold... let's eat. So who is going to say Grace?" Sandy chimes in, "I think David just did". Everyone nods in agreement. "I'm just going to wash my hands and face" said Dave as he scooted to the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Poole opens the door and says, "Howdily dulity!" The man in a uniform enters and asks if she is Mrs. Hogan. "Oh Heaven's no. I am Patty Poole. Glad to meet cha" and she extends her hand. She picks up a bowl of goop and offers some to the man. "Would you care for a dish of my figgie pudding?" My dad realizes that he must be there to talk to him. "I'm Michael Hogan, can I help you?"

"Yes sir. I am Mr. Marshall and I am the fire Marshal." With skepticism in my dad's voice, "You are Marshal Marshall?" "Yes I am," says the inspector. "But you can call me by my first name, Marshall." Shaking his head, my dad continues... "OK, Marshal, Marshall Marshall," (Willie interjects thinking of an episode of the Brady Bunch,) "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!" "That's enough, William!"

Dad continues. "So what did you find, inspector?" The fire Marshal proceeds to tell dad that the fire started in the attic. It was an electrical fire caused by a short in some kind of a lamp. My heart skips a beat and sinks into my stomach remembering that before we left the attic that evening, I had plugged in David's lamp he made for dad that didn't work. I never unplugged it... I started the fire... It was because of me! Our house burnt down. We could've been killed! All because of me.

David's POV-

After washing my hands and face, I dry off looking at myself in the mirror. I feel drained. I'm not used to expressing so much deep emotion is a short time. I had heard a knock at the door a couple minutes ago. Maybe it's Jennifer. I make sure my hair is combed and my sweater is on straight and head back. I notice that dad is talking to a man in a uniform, and Mark looks like he just saw a ghost.

Dad sees me. "Hey Dave! This is Marcia aah I mean Mister Marshall the Marcia aah, FIRE INSPECTOR!" He sighs, and out of nowhere Mark takes off past me and out the back door. He doesn't even close it behind him. So unlike him. I look at Willie and he just shrugs his shoulders. Dad proceeds to tell me what the Marshal had told him.

My heart skips a beat and my heart sinks into my stomach. I remember that Mark was testing out the lamp I tried to make dad when I was a kid. It didn't work and never did. It must've had a short in it and caused the fire. My lamp caused the fire. It's all my fault. I should have unplugged it or gotten rid of it long ago. My house burnt down all because of me. My brothers. Dad. Aunt Sandy. They could've all died because of me and I would have lived. Guilt fills my soul and I have to get out of there and so I take off past Willie and out the open back door.

Sandy's POV-

We are all standing there and wondering what just happened. I look to Willie, "Are you going to take off too? If you do, close the door behind you." Willie just shrugs and shakes his head, "I have weird brothers!" He rolls his eyes as he takes a bread stick and sits down on the sofa. "I'm hungry!" and takes a bite of the bread stick. "Can we eat now"?

Mike and I are refocused on the Marshal as he says, "Well, I see you have a lot going on here and I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that the fire is classified as an accidental electrical fire".

Mark's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. Mrs. Poole has an oversized bench by the roses so I sit there to gather my thoughts. "How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. How can I face my family especially the way I have acted the last few days. What will David do? He's going to hate me now!" A thousand thoughts flood my mind all at once. "What am I to do?"

I then see Dave running out the back door straight for me. He has a look on his face I have never seen before. He must've found out I caused the fire and is coming for me. He must hate me and now wants to pound me.

Dave's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. As I enter the back yard, I notice Mark sitting on a huge bench obviously built for the Poole's. He sees me and I can see panic in his eyes. He stands and puts his hands out in front of him and starts pleading.

"Please Dave! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! So sorry! I know it's my fault...Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

He hunches down and is protecting his face like someone was going to hit him. I momentarily forget my problems and have concern for my brother. I lightly touch his shoulders and he flinches. In a stern voice I say, "Mark! I'm not going to hit you." In a softer voice I continue, "I could never hate you." I bring him into a hug... "What is this about"?

"But, but David. It's all my fault." He starts to explain through his tears. "The fire, everything. I did this. I plugged in your lamp you made for dad, and I was trying to get it to work. When we left, I left it plugged in and it shorted out and caused the fire. (sob) Ya see. It's my fault."

"Mark, Mark!" Trying to get his attention. "This is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Mark takes a half step back, "Huh? A What? No David. I am the one who..." I cut him off. "Mark! I built the darn thing. I didn't pay attention when we were learning about electricity and just guessed. I saw you playing with it and I could have told you not to plug it in for it might burn down the house. I am older and should have been responsible."

"I caused this". I say through my newly formed tears. "I'm so sorry Mark!" I feel my guilt return to the pit of my stomach and it just aches. "Oh Mark..." I pull him back into a hug. "If I had lost you... I.. ah I um...um..." I start to sob. "...I d-don't know what..."

Marks POV

I cut David off. It's time for me to be the mature one. "David! Stop! I'm OK! We're ALL OK. It was just an accident! You're not to blame, I'm not to blame. It could've been Dad's fault for not getting rid of that fire trap years ago. Maybe it was your teacher's fault for not catching the hazard and let you take it home. Maybe it's Sandy's fault. If she didn't move in, then we wouldn't have been cleaning out the attic to make room for her stuff. It was just an accident!"

I start to smile out of one corner of my mouth. "Hey, how about we just blame Willie"? David starts to chuckle. "Yeah. It was all Willies fault." We both laugh. At the same time we say to each other, "Let's go eat". He puts his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist and we walk back into Poole Manor together.

We enter the house and dad asks us if everything is all right. Dave and I look at each other and Dave says, "Ya Dad. Everything is going to be just fine". I nod in agreement. Mrs. Poole chimes in. "Now you boys know better than to leave that door open when you go outside. You'll be doing the dishes tonight!" "Sure Mrs. Poole", I say. "We'll be glad to."

The next day, we're off to the hotel. It's really nice too. There is a swimming pool, hot tub, work out room, and they have a free breakfast area everyday. Our rooms are on the third floor. Willie found a new way to pass the time; going up and down the elevator. He says that every time it starts, he gets a tickle in his crotch. That's a weird word; Crotch. CROTCH!

Anyway, I have to share a room with the twins and dad and Sandy each get their own room. I don't really mind. I get my own bed and they get to share the other. They don't care. They've shared everything since they were born. In fact they even shared a womb, but it didn't have a view. Ha Ha! They are always sitting on top of each other or wrestling around.

So the three of us take our bag in our room. We don't have a lot of stuff yet. There are two large beds, a good sized TV, probably a 40 incher. A table with a couple chairs and a bathroom. Oh crap! I have always had my own bathroom, and now I have to share it with these two stinkers. I better make up some ground rules.

"OK guys. There is only one bathroom for the three of us. We need some ground rules." I start naming them off. "First; no locking the door. Looking this good doesn't just happen. So if you are in the shower or taking a crap, I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you to be finished. I have to do my hair, shave, finish doing my hair, brush my teeth, brush my tongue, squeeze any zits, look in the mirror and make sure my clothes match..."

Willie jumps in. "Ah Dave. I don't need you coming in every-time I'm taking a crap. That's just wrong! There has to be some privacy."

I jump back in, "I hear ya Will. I'm not saying that every-time or anytime you are in the potty I'm gonna walk in on ya. I'm saying that if we need to all get in at the same time or in a rush, we can share it. We're brothers! You two were even naked together in the womb. You two..."

Willie cuts me off. "I'm not talking about me and Mark. Heck we even showered together at Mrs. Poole's the other night. Sure Mom used to throw all three of us in the tub when we were 5 and you 9, but not since puberty?"

I'm starting to get a little annoyed. I take off my shoes, socks, then sweater, shirt and pants and throw them on the bed. I'm standing there in just my Calvin's Willie stands and shucks his clothes down on his bed and is standing there in his boxers.

Willies' POV

Dave's not getting it. I 'd be embarrassed if he was watching me go poop. Sometimes I like to spend a little extra time in the shower getting to know myself better. We haven't seen each other naked since puberty.

"I ain't talking about being seen in our undies, Dave..." David then puts his thumbs under the elastic and in one motion slips off his underwear and plops it with the rest of his clothes. WOW! His pubes are so red, that it looks like they're on fire. Mark and I look at each other than to David and we start busting up, laughing hysterically.

Dave's' POV

I'm going to show these bozos that I'm not uncomfortable being seen naked in front of them. They shouldn't either. I kinda like hanging around naked and I just might while I'm here. Willie is blabbing and well I'm just gonna have to make my point and shuck my Calvin's off in one motion and add them to the pile.

They look at my groin, then to each other and back to my groin. Then they bust up laughing their heads off. I almost feel self-conscious. What are they laughing about. I'm just a normal guy. Four inch soft and six and a half hard and circumcised. I remember that Mark is also circumcised but Willie isn't. Mom told me that is how they could tell the twins apart when they were babies.

"What are you guys laughing about?! What's so funny. Yeah, I'm naked. So what? You've never seen a dick before? Well, look down the next time you take a piss." I'm starting to get a little pissed off.

Mark speaks up. "We're, ha ha, sorry Dave, ha ha. It's just, ha ha ha, just that we have ha ha never seen pubes on fire before." Willie joins in. "Ah, ha ha ha! Fire Crotch, Fire Crotch!" They're laughing even harder. Mark comes closer and touches my pubes and pulls it back fast. "Owww! I just burnt my finger!" They laugh even harder. Willie adds, "Should I get th th ha ha, the fire extinguisher ha ha"?

"Oh my gosh! You two are so immature!" I start to chuckle. "Though it is kinda funny. I guess I'm just on fire." We all have a laugh. But I can't let this go unanswered. Now it's my turn.

"Then there's you Willie. The foreskin on your willie goes about a foot passed your dicky. You're gonna trip over that thing one day. Ha ha. I bet you could pick up a peanut with that thing." Mark starts laughing and Willie has a not so friendly look on his face. He pulls down his boxers and pulls on the foreskin of his dick and says, "Hey! It's not that long. Maybe just a half inch past the head?" As he pulls it back behind the head, then back again stretching it, he starts to bone up. He lets go and it slaps against his stomach and reveals his soft hairless balls. He's got a small patch of brown pubes above his 5 incher. He pulls it away from his stomach to show us, "See, my foreskin is right to the top of my dick. No overhang. Mark starts laughing again.

"What are you laughing about, Mark" I say. "At least he can pee straight. Ha ha." He responds, "What the heck are you talking about, Dave? I can pee straight!" He then shucks his clothing and reveals his 6 inch straight flaccid penis. Obviously a shower and not a grower. He continues, " So do you want to see me pee? He says while holding his snake. I notice that he has a few hairs on his balls and quite the mustache of black pubes above his dick.

"We'll just wait 'til morning." I said. Willie was like "What?" "Mark." I said. "Remember the first night we stayed at the Poole's and all your clothes got burned up except for the underwear you were wearing? Mrs. Poole had you and Willie take a shower, and the only thing to wear was her robe. That night you slept on the couch and during the night the robe opened up and you must've been having quite the dream. You were in full bone, except fully erect you turned to the left."

Mark's face was starting to blush. "OK, Ok," said Mark. "It's called Peyronie's and my doctor thinks that I will grow out of it. If not, then I might have to get surgery." He looks at me with concerned eyes. "Dave, I don't want them to cut open my penis". Right then Willie grabs himself and bends over and lets out a painful ouch, in just thinking about it.

"Mark." I say as I pull him into a hug. "I'm sure it'll all be fine when you finish going through puberty. And if not, I'll be by your side and help you any way I can." "Thanks Dave" as he lays his head on my chest taking comfort. I realize that we are both naked, and it's a little different sensation than what I am used to. To lighten the mood, I say, "Be careful Mark. Don't burn yourself". Then I point to my fire pubes and penis that are leaned up against his tummy. We all laugh.

Oh crap, I'm meeting Jennifer in an hour and a half. I better get moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. My name is David Hogan. I'm 17 years old and live with my twin 14 year old brothers, my dad and his sister, my Aunt Sandy who just moved in.

Our mother, Valerie, had died in an automobile accident about six months ago. She was killed by a drunk driver.

My dad, Michael is a pilot for a major airline and wasn't always home for he would be flying around the world. But when he was home, we made the most of it. After mom died, dad took time off from work to be with us kids. We all knew that he would have to go back to work soon. I felt it was my duty as the eldest son to do what I could so dad could return to work.

I took on a lot of the responsibilities around the house that mom would do. I did the shopping, and cooking and made sure cleaning got done. I took a more mature role with my brothers. I had to be there for them for the last six months emotionally, but lately I have had to parent them. I wanted dad to know that the home wouldn't fall apart if he was a work. Plus there was ol' Mrs. Poole who lives next door that checks up on us four times a day.

Dad told me that his sister, my aunt Sandy would be moving in with us soon. I felt a quick pain in my stomach. We don't need her. We are doing just fine. Am I not doing a good enough job around here? Doesn't he trust me? He doesn't appreciate me! If he thinks that she is going to come into this house and boss me around or tell me what to do, well, he has another thing coming.

As I am processing this, he must've felt my uneasiness. I felt a warm hand on my neck and shoulder. I felt like I wanted to just push that hand right off of me.

"Listen, Son. Your aunt needs us right now. She just went through a nasty divorce and she needs a fresh start." I feel a little better at this point. Maybe its not personal. I look up into his eyes and see a tear forming. "We need each other. We always took care of each other growing up and with your mom dying and Sandy's divorce we haven't been there for each other. Now we can be."

I'm feeling a lot better. He moves his right hand to the back of my head and kisses my forehead.

"David. You have been so wonderful these last few months. I don't know how we would've done it without you. You have really stepped up and have done so much... your Mom taught you well." His words have never been so tender to me.

My eyes start to pool up and I notice that a tear has fallen down his cheek. He does trust and appreciate me. I can't hold back and embrace him like only a son can do. After a moment, he "breaks the ice" and says, "So, what's for diner?" My eyes get wide and I start to panic. "MY ROAST"!

So aunt Sandy moves in and brings a u-haul full of her stuff. Where are we going to put it all? Dad and Sandy start to clean out the garage and the twins and I get assigned to clean out the attic. Willie and Mark spend a lot of time reminiscing over the toys from childhood and alike. We're not making a lot of progress, but it is fun going through all this old stuff.

Dad joins us to check on our progress. I ask Dad how much longer we have to do this because I have a date tonight with Jennifer. I finally got her to agree to go out with me so I want enough time to get ready. Dad said that we could be done when Aunt Sandy calls us for dinner.

Mark pulls an object out of one of the boxes and Dad asks what the heck it was. I recognized it. "It's the lamp I made for you for Father's day in my wood shop class." I realize now that it really was a piece of junk but dad kept it even though he forgot where it came from. Dad said, "And I loved it too." Nice save. Mark was still playing with it to try to get it to work. He said that he couldn't get it to turn on. I said that I doubted that even Mr. Wizard could get it to work. Then we heard Aunt Sandy call us down for dinner, so we all left the attic. I went to my room to get ready for my date with Jennifer and the boys went down to have dinner.

I just dropped off Jennifer after a really fun date. First we ate at one of those Taco Trucks you see in various parking lots around town. There is one I always go to and I know the owner, Pedro. His vehicle is simply, Pedro's Taco Truck. How original.

He sees me approaching and speaks loudly, "Hola David. Eh, quien es esta muñeca?" I think he was talking about Jennifer and I hope it was nice. "This my date, Jennifer." I say. In his heavy Spanish accent he says, "She is bea ut tiful. What is she doing wit you? Jar jar jar." He says, "I'll make you my especial Arroz con Pollo, con frijoles negros." It's always good, so I just say, "Si".

We then went to a concert in the park. It was nice just hanging out with her. When I dropped her off, she said that she had a wonderful time spending time with me. I flash her my signature grin. She puts her right hand on my left cheek and caresses it with her thumb. "I just love that smile." Then she kisses my other cheek and walks into her house. She turns back. "Hasta manana, guapo." Man! I need to learn Spanish.

On my way home, I am remembering my date. I can't stop smiling. I am really going to enjoy getting to know her better. It was also nice that for the first time in six months, I haven't had to worry about making diner or making sure Mark and Willie got to bed on time. I get to be a kid again.

I turn down my street and I see all these red and blue lights flashing. As I approach, I can see the glow of a fire. It seems to be coming from the direction of my house. The street is blocked off so I pull over and park. "Hey kid! You can't park that thing here." I ignore the fireman and start walking, then running towards my house as soon that I realize that it is my home full of flames.

My heart sinks into my stomach as I realize that I don't see my family anywhere. Maybe they didn't get out? I franticly look around yelling out, "DAD! Sandy! MARK! WILLIE!" I look towards heaven and say, "Please God. I just lost my Mother. Please don't take away my family too." I just stand there. Not knowing what to do.

Thoughts of my brothers flood my mind. Mark and Willie mean so much to me. Memories of me teasing them and not being the brother I should have been. Memories of us bonding on a camping trip and my mom's funeral. My dad. Even though he was gone a lot being a pilot, he always made time for me and made me feel loved even when he didn't show it a lot.

I want to run into the house and make sure my family aren't in there. There are so many flames. I feel so alone. My arms fall limp and my stomach feels like I haven't eaten in days. My legs are just about to give way under my weight and I hear a distinct voice.

"David! David! Over here!" It's the voice of my aunt Sandy. In that split second I feel a little relieved that if she is the only survivor I won't be completely alone. I look over to the side where I hear her voice and I see an ambulance. I regain my strength and run towards the cry of my aunt. I see others there and realize I see my dad and Willie too. For a fraction of a second, yet a long fraction I don't see Mark. Before I have time to panic, I see Mark is receiving aid from an EMT. He must have inhaled too much smoke.

I run into my dad's arms and my aunt hugs me from behind. Willie joins in the group hug too. Mark pulls off the oxygen mask and I hug him separately. We are all O.K.! A tremendous load is lifted from my soul. The EMT pulls Mark back down and re-administers the oxygen. Our attention goes back to our home; watching it burn.

As I have one arm around Willie and the other on my dad's shoulder, I look into heaven and silently thank God for not just saving my family, but keeping them from danger. I feel so much love right now. My heart is full. You'd think that as I watch everything I own go up in flames, I'd feel mad, sad or angry.

As the flames are dying down and the firemen finish their duties, we are greeted my Mr. and Mrs. Poole. Mark is given the thumbs up from the EMT and I just have to hold onto him and not let go. We are invited to the Poole's for the night. Mrs. Poole makes us some hot cocoa and is chipper as she always is. My dad is invited to sleep in Mr. Poole's den, Sandy has to share the extra bedroom with the dog and me and the twins get to sleep in the family room which like our house, is part of the kitchen.

Everyone was already in their sleeping attire when they left the house. So Mark asks if he can take a shower because he just smells like smoke. "This is all I have left in the World" says a frustrated Mark. He opens his robe and he is clothed in only his slippers, robe and (slightly charcoal colored) whitey tighties. Willie says, "Me too". As he shows that he only has slippers, robe and boxers on.

Mrs. Poole says in her patented, "O-key Do-key". "You boys head on in the shower. It's built for two...you know me and the Mr. like to conserve water. Just leave your clothes by the door and I'll put them in the washer while you clean up. There are a couple of clean robes on the back of the door for you to use in the mean time." I then realize that I am the only one with a full set of clothes.

The boys emerge from the bathroom after about 20 minutes and Willie is wearing a robe that has gone around him twice. Obviously Mr. Poole's. Mark comes out with this pink frilly lacy robe, obviously embarrassed. I can't help to chuckle and I say, "Oh what I wouldn't do for a picture of this!?" I then hear a shutter sound and Mrs. Poole has just taken a picture. She then says, "I'll make sure you get a copy. And you can weed my flower bed in the morning". A frustrated Mark exclaimed, "This is like a nightmare!"

The next day I had to go out and buy everyone at least one set of clothes, since I am the only one with pants. Dad and Sandy at least had P-jays. The day was spent buying the essentials, and meeting with our insurance agent. At least the insurance is going to pay to rebuild and replace our belongings. They can't replace our mementos, but we still have our memories.

After a couple of days at the Poole's was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. Even Mrs. Poole wasn't as chipper as usual. Dad came "home" and told us that it was going to take several months to rebuild our house so just be patient. So in the mean time, the insurance was going to pay for our stay at a hotel. Heck, I was OK with that. They make the beds, and clean the bathrooms and they even tell you to leave the wet towels on the floor. We can even eat what we want at the hotel restaurant and you don't even have to do the dishes. They have a pool, hot tub and workout room. This is going to be great!

School has been great too. The teachers have given me extra time to do assignments. The principal gave me a parking space in the teacher's lot. The lunch lady gives me extra fries. Even the coach let's me sit out doing the run, since I may have inhaled smoke and need time for my lungs to recover. Jennifer has been so sweet giving me sympathy hugs. She doesn't even mind that a lot of her friends have been giving me hugs too. But what really matters is that my family is safe.

Meanwhile, back at the Poole's, the twins were complaining that they would have to stay at a hotel. "Why is it going to take so long to rebuild our house?"Exclaimed Willie. "So am I to do my homework on hotel stationary?" Wined Mark. "Have you ever tried to write on that? It's like a nightmare!"

"Come on guys. It won't be so bad. Our house will be rebuilt better than ever before you know it." I answered.

Dad chimes in."David. You seam to be handling yourself better than your brothers. You've actually been optimistic about the whole frustrating process. What gives?!"

I stamper, "Well, ah, I ah..." "Come on, David. Spit it out!" Commands dad.

I've never been really good about expressing my deep emotions, but in this case, it could help with the healing process for everyone.

I start again. "Well, ah, ya see...um. When I drove home the other night, I saw fire trucks and smoke and as I got closer I started to panic that it might be our house. My fears were realized when I saw our house in flames. I frantically look around and didn't see any of you. I looked toward the sky and pleaded to God. 'I already lost my mom. Please, Please don't take away my family too.'" I pause telling the story as I try to regain my composure. I wipe my eyes and I notice everyone is listening intently to what I am saying.

I start again. "In that moment, I felt so alone. Dis-pare. A sadness I had never experienced before in all my life. My knees were getting weak and I pleaded one last time, 'Please God! Please...' ...Then I heard to voice of Aunt Sandy calling my name. A burst of energy filled my body and I ran over to see that all of you were alive." I pause. Take a deep breath and continue.

"At that point, I felt s so... much happiness, and joy. I have never been so happy in my life. I group hugged all of you. I um... I didn't want to let any of you go." "Yeah, that was kinda nice too, Dave." Chimes in Willie. "I felt protected with your arm around me." He gets up and hugs me..."feel free to do it any time you want." I said, and meant it too.

Mark's POV -

After hearing Dave's account of what transpired, I felt ashamed. I was just looking at how things effected me. My house burnt down. All my belongings, my awards, my school papers... Everything! Things! Ya, just things. When I heard David, I could feel the love he had. He truly loves me... and everyone else too. He is my big brother and what would I ever do without him, or my twin? Or my dad? We are all safe and most things will be replaced. I notice Willie is done hugging Dave, so I cease the opportunity. I melt into his arms and chest and I just feel love.

After a moment, I look up into my brother's eyes and I say in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Dave. Thanks for reminding me what is truly important." I return to my original embrace position, and I say softly, "I love you, Dave." His arms squeeze around me a little more and a little tighter. I feel his head rest on top of mine, and he kisses the top of my head. In a soft quiver, he says. I love you too, Mark. I really do."

I feel very comfortable here and I don't want to let go. I don't think Dave is in any hurry either. Then I hear my dad say, "OK! Diner is going to get cold... let's eat. So who is going to say Grace?" Sandy chimes in, "I think David just did". Everyone nods in agreement. "I'm just going to wash my hands and face" said Dave as he scooted to the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Poole opens the door and says, "Howdily dulity!" The man in a uniform enters and asks if she is Mrs. Hogan. "Oh Heaven's no. I am Patty Poole. Glad to meet cha" and she extends her hand. She picks up a bowl of goop and offers some to the man. "Would you care for a dish of my figgie pudding?" My dad realizes that he must be there to talk to him. "I'm Michael Hogan, can I help you?"

"Yes sir. I am Mr. Marshall and I am the fire Marshal." With skepticism in my dad's voice, "You are Marshal Marshall?" "Yes I am," says the inspector. "But you can call me by my first name, Marshall." Shaking his head, my dad continues... "OK, Marshal, Marshall Marshall," (Willie interjects thinking of an episode of the Brady Bunch,) "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!" "That's enough, William!"

Dad continues. "So what did you find, inspector?" The fire Marshal proceeds to tell dad that the fire started in the attic. It was an electrical fire caused by a short in some kind of a lamp. My heart skips a beat and sinks into my stomach remembering that before we left the attic that evening, I had plugged in David's lamp he made for dad that didn't work. I never unplugged it... I started the fire... It was because of me! Our house burnt down. We could've been killed! All because of me.

David's POV-

After washing my hands and face, I dry off looking at myself in the mirror. I feel drained. I'm not used to expressing so much deep emotion is a short time. I had heard a knock at the door a couple minutes ago. Maybe it's Jennifer. I make sure my hair is combed and my sweater is on straight and head back. I notice that dad is talking to a man in a uniform, and Mark looks like he just saw a ghost.

Dad sees me. "Hey Dave! This is Marcia aah I mean Mister Marshall the Marcia aah, FIRE INSPECTOR!" He sighs, and out of nowhere Mark takes off past me and out the back door. He doesn't even close it behind him. So unlike him. I look at Willie and he just shrugs his shoulders. Dad proceeds to tell me what the Marshal had told him.

My heart skips a beat and my heart sinks into my stomach. I remember that Mark was testing out the lamp I tried to make dad when I was a kid. It didn't work and never did. It must've had a short in it and caused the fire. My lamp caused the fire. It's all my fault. I should have unplugged it or gotten rid of it long ago. My house burnt down all because of me. My brothers. Dad. Aunt Sandy. They could've all died because of me and I would have lived. Guilt fills my soul and I have to get out of there and so I take off past Willie and out the open back door.

Sandy's POV-

We are all standing there and wondering what just happened. I look to Willie, "Are you going to take off too? If you do, close the door behind you." Willie just shrugs and shakes his head, "I have weird brothers!" He rolls his eyes as he takes a bread stick and sits down on the sofa. "I'm hungry!" and takes a bite of the bread stick. "Can we eat now"?

Mike and I are refocused on the Marshal as he says, "Well, I see you have a lot going on here and I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that the fire is classified as an accidental electrical fire".

Mark's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. Mrs. Poole has an oversized bench by the roses so I sit there to gather my thoughts. "How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. How can I face my family especially the way I have acted the last few days. What will David do? He's going to hate me now!" A thousand thoughts flood my mind all at once. "What am I to do?"

I then see Dave running out the back door straight for me. He has a look on his face I have never seen before. He must've found out I caused the fire and is coming for me. He must hate me and now wants to pound me.

Dave's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. As I enter the back yard, I notice Mark sitting on a huge bench obviously built for the Poole's. He sees me and I can see panic in his eyes. He stands and puts his hands out in front of him and starts pleading.

"Please Dave! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! So sorry! I know it's my fault...Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

He hunches down and is protecting his face like someone was going to hit him. I momentarily forget my problems and have concern for my brother. I lightly touch his shoulders and he flinches. In a stern voice I say, "Mark! I'm not going to hit you." In a softer voice I continue, "I could never hate you." I bring him into a hug... "What is this about"?

"But, but David. It's all my fault." He starts to explain through his tears. "The fire, everything. I did this. I plugged in your lamp you made for dad, and I was trying to get it to work. When we left, I left it plugged in and it shorted out and caused the fire. (sob) Ya see. It's my fault."

"Mark, Mark!" Trying to get his attention. "This is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Mark takes a half step back, "Huh? A What? No David. I am the one who..." I cut him off. "Mark! I built the darn thing. I didn't pay attention when we were learning about electricity and just guessed. I saw you playing with it and I could have told you not to plug it in for it might burn down the house. I am older and should have been responsible."

"I caused this". I say through my newly formed tears. "I'm so sorry Mark!" I feel my guilt return to the pit of my stomach and it just aches. "Oh Mark..." I pull him back into a hug. "If I had lost you... I.. ah I um...um..." I start to sob. "...I d-don't know what..."

Marks POV

I cut David off. It's time for me to be the mature one. "David! Stop! I'm OK! We're ALL OK. It was just an accident! You're not to blame, I'm not to blame. It could've been Dad's fault for not getting rid of that fire trap years ago. Maybe it was your teacher's fault for not catching the hazard and let you take it home. Maybe it's Sandy's fault. If she didn't move in, then we wouldn't have been cleaning out the attic to make room for her stuff. It was just an accident!"

I start to smile out of one corner of my mouth. "Hey, how about we just blame Willie"? David starts to chuckle. "Yeah. It was all Willies fault." We both laugh. At the same time we say to each other, "Let's go eat". He puts his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist and we walk back into Poole Manor together.

We enter the house and dad asks us if everything is all right. Dave and I look at each other and Dave says, "Ya Dad. Everything is going to be just fine". I nod in agreement. Mrs. Poole chimes in. "Now you boys know better than to leave that door open when you go outside. You'll be doing the dishes tonight!" "Sure Mrs. Poole", I say. "We'll be glad to."

The next day, we're off to the hotel. It's really nice too. There is a swimming pool, hot tub, work out room, and they have a free breakfast area everyday. Our rooms are on the third floor. Willie found a new way to pass the time; going up and down the elevator. He says that every time it starts, he gets a tickle in his crotch. That's a weird word; Crotch. CROTCH!

Anyway, I have to share a room with the twins and dad and Sandy each get their own room. I don't really mind. I get my own bed and they get to share the other. They don't care. They've shared everything since they were born. In fact they even shared a womb, but it didn't have a view. Ha Ha! They are always sitting on top of each other or wrestling around.

So the three of us take our bag in our room. We don't have a lot of stuff yet. There are two large beds, a good sized TV, probably a 40 incher. A table with a couple chairs and a bathroom. Oh crap! I have always had my own bathroom, and now I have to share it with these two stinkers. I better make up some ground rules.

"OK guys. There is only one bathroom for the three of us. We need some ground rules." I start naming them off. "First; no locking the door. Looking this good doesn't just happen. So if you are in the shower or taking a crap, I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you to be finished. I have to do my hair, shave, finish doing my hair, brush my teeth, brush my tongue, squeeze any zits, look in the mirror and make sure my clothes match..."

Willie jumps in. "Ah Dave. I don't need you coming in every-time I'm taking a crap. That's just wrong! There has to be some privacy."

I jump back in, "I hear ya Will. I'm not saying that every-time or anytime you are in the potty I'm gonna walk in on ya. I'm saying that if we need to all get in at the same time or in a rush, we can share it. We're brothers! You two were even naked together in the womb. You two..."

Willie cuts me off. "I'm not talking about me and Mark. Heck we even showered together at Mrs. Poole's the other night. Sure Mom used to throw all three of us in the tub when we were 5 and you 9, but not since puberty?"

I'm starting to get a little annoyed. I take off my shoes, socks, then sweater, shirt and pants and throw them on the bed. I'm standing there in just my Calvin's Willie stands and shucks his clothes down on his bed and is standing there in his boxers.

Willies' POV

Dave's not getting it. I 'd be embarrassed if he was watching me go poop. Sometimes I like to spend a little extra time in the shower getting to know myself better. We haven't seen each other naked since puberty.

"I ain't talking about being seen in our undies, Dave..." David then puts his thumbs under the elastic and in one motion slips off his underwear and plops it with the rest of his clothes. WOW! His pubes are so red, that it looks like they're on fire. Mark and I look at each other than to David and we start busting up, laughing hysterically.

Dave's' POV

I'm going to show these bozos that I'm not uncomfortable being seen naked in front of them. They shouldn't either. I kinda like hanging around naked and I just might while I'm here. Willie is blabbing and well I'm just gonna have to make my point and shuck my Calvin's off in one motion and add them to the pile.

They look at my groin, then to each other and back to my groin. Then they bust up laughing their heads off. I almost feel self-conscious. What are they laughing about. I'm just a normal guy. Four inch soft and six and a half hard and circumcised. I remember that Mark is also circumcised but Willie isn't. Mom told me that is how they could tell the twins apart when they were babies.

"What are you guys laughing about?! What's so funny. Yeah, I'm naked. So what? You've never seen a dick before? Well, look down the next time you take a piss." I'm starting to get a little pissed off.

Mark speaks up. "We're, ha ha, sorry Dave, ha ha. It's just, ha ha ha, just that we have ha ha never seen pubes on fire before." Willie joins in. "Ah, ha ha ha! Fire Crotch, Fire Crotch!" They're laughing even harder. Mark comes closer and touches my pubes and pulls it back fast. "Owww! I just burnt my finger!" They laugh even harder. Willie adds, "Should I get th th ha ha, the fire extinguisher ha ha"?

"Oh my gosh! You two are so immature!" I start to chuckle. "Though it is kinda funny. I guess I'm just on fire." We all have a laugh. But I can't let this go unanswered. Now it's my turn.

"Then there's you Willie. The foreskin on your willie goes about a foot passed your dicky. You're gonna trip over that thing one day. Ha ha. I bet you could pick up a peanut with that thing." Mark starts laughing and Willie has a not so friendly look on his face. He pulls down his boxers and pulls on the foreskin of his dick and says, "Hey! It's not that long. Maybe just a half inch past the head?" As he pulls it back behind the head, then back again stretching it, he starts to bone up. He lets go and it slaps against his stomach and reveals his soft hairless balls. He's got a small patch of brown pubes above his 5 incher. He pulls it away from his stomach to show us, "See, my foreskin is right to the top of my dick. No overhang. Mark starts laughing again.

"What are you laughing about, Mark" I say. "At least he can pee straight. Ha ha." He responds, "What the heck are you talking about, Dave? I can pee straight!" He then shucks his clothing and reveals his 6 inch straight flaccid penis. Obviously a shower and not a grower. He continues, " So do you want to see me pee? He says while holding his snake. I notice that he has a few hairs on his balls and quite the mustache of black pubes above his dick.

"We'll just wait 'til morning." I said. Willie was like "What?" "Mark." I said. "Remember the first night we stayed at the Poole's and all your clothes got burned up except for the underwear you were wearing? Mrs. Poole had you and Willie take a shower, and the only thing to wear was her robe. That night you slept on the couch and during the night the robe opened up and you must've been having quite the dream. You were in full bone, except fully erect you turned to the left."

Mark's face was starting to blush. "OK, Ok," said Mark. "It's called Peyronie's and my doctor thinks that I will grow out of it. If not, then I might have to get surgery." He looks at me with concerned eyes. "Dave, I don't want them to cut open my penis". Right then Willie grabs himself and bends over and lets out a painful ouch, in just thinking about it.

"Mark." I say as I pull him into a hug. "I'm sure it'll all be fine when you finish going through puberty. And if not, I'll be by your side and help you any way I can." "Thanks Dave" as he lays his head on my chest taking comfort. I realize that we are both naked, and it's a little different sensation than what I am used to. To lighten the mood, I say, "Be careful Mark. Don't burn yourself". Then I point to my fire pubes and penis that are leaned up against his tummy. We all laugh.

Oh crap, I'm meeting Jennifer in an hour and a half. I better get moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. My name is David Hogan. I'm 17 years old and live with my twin 14 year old brothers, my dad and his sister, my Aunt Sandy who just moved in.

Our mother, Valerie, had died in an automobile accident about six months ago. She was killed by a drunk driver.

My dad, Michael is a pilot for a major airline and wasn't always home for he would be flying around the world. But when he was home, we made the most of it. After mom died, dad took time off from work to be with us kids. We all knew that he would have to go back to work soon. I felt it was my duty as the eldest son to do what I could so dad could return to work.

I took on a lot of the responsibilities around the house that mom would do. I did the shopping, and cooking and made sure cleaning got done. I took a more mature role with my brothers. I had to be there for them for the last six months emotionally, but lately I have had to parent them. I wanted dad to know that the home wouldn't fall apart if he was a work. Plus there was ol' Mrs. Poole who lives next door that checks up on us four times a day.

Dad told me that his sister, my aunt Sandy would be moving in with us soon. I felt a quick pain in my stomach. We don't need her. We are doing just fine. Am I not doing a good enough job around here? Doesn't he trust me? He doesn't appreciate me! If he thinks that she is going to come into this house and boss me around or tell me what to do, well, he has another thing coming.

As I am processing this, he must've felt my uneasiness. I felt a warm hand on my neck and shoulder. I felt like I wanted to just push that hand right off of me.

"Listen, Son. Your aunt needs us right now. She just went through a nasty divorce and she needs a fresh start." I feel a little better at this point. Maybe its not personal. I look up into his eyes and see a tear forming. "We need each other. We always took care of each other growing up and with your mom dying and Sandy's divorce we haven't been there for each other. Now we can be."

I'm feeling a lot better. He moves his right hand to the back of my head and kisses my forehead.

"David. You have been so wonderful these last few months. I don't know how we would've done it without you. You have really stepped up and have done so much... your Mom taught you well." His words have never been so tender to me.

My eyes start to pool up and I notice that a tear has fallen down his cheek. He does trust and appreciate me. I can't hold back and embrace him like only a son can do. After a moment, he "breaks the ice" and says, "So, what's for diner?" My eyes get wide and I start to panic. "MY ROAST"!

So aunt Sandy moves in and brings a u-haul full of her stuff. Where are we going to put it all? Dad and Sandy start to clean out the garage and the twins and I get assigned to clean out the attic. Willie and Mark spend a lot of time reminiscing over the toys from childhood and alike. We're not making a lot of progress, but it is fun going through all this old stuff.

Dad joins us to check on our progress. I ask Dad how much longer we have to do this because I have a date tonight with Jennifer. I finally got her to agree to go out with me so I want enough time to get ready. Dad said that we could be done when Aunt Sandy calls us for dinner.

Mark pulls an object out of one of the boxes and Dad asks what the heck it was. I recognized it. "It's the lamp I made for you for Father's day in my wood shop class." I realize now that it really was a piece of junk but dad kept it even though he forgot where it came from. Dad said, "And I loved it too." Nice save. Mark was still playing with it to try to get it to work. He said that he couldn't get it to turn on. I said that I doubted that even Mr. Wizard could get it to work. Then we heard Aunt Sandy call us down for dinner, so we all left the attic. I went to my room to get ready for my date with Jennifer and the boys went down to have dinner.

I just dropped off Jennifer after a really fun date. First we ate at one of those Taco Trucks you see in various parking lots around town. There is one I always go to and I know the owner, Pedro. His vehicle is simply, Pedro's Taco Truck. How original.

He sees me approaching and speaks loudly, "Hola David. Eh, quien es esta muñeca?" I think he was talking about Jennifer and I hope it was nice. "This my date, Jennifer." I say. In his heavy Spanish accent he says, "She is bea ut tiful. What is she doing wit you? Jar jar jar." He says, "I'll make you my especial Arroz con Pollo, con frijoles negros." It's always good, so I just say, "Si".

We then went to a concert in the park. It was nice just hanging out with her. When I dropped her off, she said that she had a wonderful time spending time with me. I flash her my signature grin. She puts her right hand on my left cheek and caresses it with her thumb. "I just love that smile." Then she kisses my other cheek and walks into her house. She turns back. "Hasta manana, guapo." Man! I need to learn Spanish.

On my way home, I am remembering my date. I can't stop smiling. I am really going to enjoy getting to know her better. It was also nice that for the first time in six months, I haven't had to worry about making diner or making sure Mark and Willie got to bed on time. I get to be a kid again.

I turn down my street and I see all these red and blue lights flashing. As I approach, I can see the glow of a fire. It seems to be coming from the direction of my house. The street is blocked off so I pull over and park. "Hey kid! You can't park that thing here." I ignore the fireman and start walking, then running towards my house as soon that I realize that it is my home full of flames.

My heart sinks into my stomach as I realize that I don't see my family anywhere. Maybe they didn't get out? I franticly look around yelling out, "DAD! Sandy! MARK! WILLIE!" I look towards heaven and say, "Please God. I just lost my Mother. Please don't take away my family too." I just stand there. Not knowing what to do.

Thoughts of my brothers flood my mind. Mark and Willie mean so much to me. Memories of me teasing them and not being the brother I should have been. Memories of us bonding on a camping trip and my mom's funeral. My dad. Even though he was gone a lot being a pilot, he always made time for me and made me feel loved even when he didn't show it a lot.

I want to run into the house and make sure my family aren't in there. There are so many flames. I feel so alone. My arms fall limp and my stomach feels like I haven't eaten in days. My legs are just about to give way under my weight and I hear a distinct voice.

"David! David! Over here!" It's the voice of my aunt Sandy. In that split second I feel a little relieved that if she is the only survivor I won't be completely alone. I look over to the side where I hear her voice and I see an ambulance. I regain my strength and run towards the cry of my aunt. I see others there and realize I see my dad and Willie too. For a fraction of a second, yet a long fraction I don't see Mark. Before I have time to panic, I see Mark is receiving aid from an EMT. He must have inhaled too much smoke.

I run into my dad's arms and my aunt hugs me from behind. Willie joins in the group hug too. Mark pulls off the oxygen mask and I hug him separately. We are all O.K.! A tremendous load is lifted from my soul. The EMT pulls Mark back down and re-administers the oxygen. Our attention goes back to our home; watching it burn.

As I have one arm around Willie and the other on my dad's shoulder, I look into heaven and silently thank God for not just saving my family, but keeping them from danger. I feel so much love right now. My heart is full. You'd think that as I watch everything I own go up in flames, I'd feel mad, sad or angry.

As the flames are dying down and the firemen finish their duties, we are greeted my Mr. and Mrs. Poole. Mark is given the thumbs up from the EMT and I just have to hold onto him and not let go. We are invited to the Poole's for the night. Mrs. Poole makes us some hot cocoa and is chipper as she always is. My dad is invited to sleep in Mr. Poole's den, Sandy has to share the extra bedroom with the dog and me and the twins get to sleep in the family room which like our house, is part of the kitchen.

Everyone was already in their sleeping attire when they left the house. So Mark asks if he can take a shower because he just smells like smoke. "This is all I have left in the World" says a frustrated Mark. He opens his robe and he is clothed in only his slippers, robe and (slightly charcoal colored) whitey tighties. Willie says, "Me too". As he shows that he only has slippers, robe and boxers on.

Mrs. Poole says in her patented, "O-key Do-key". "You boys head on in the shower. It's built for two...you know me and the Mr. like to conserve water. Just leave your clothes by the door and I'll put them in the washer while you clean up. There are a couple of clean robes on the back of the door for you to use in the mean time." I then realize that I am the only one with a full set of clothes.

The boys emerge from the bathroom after about 20 minutes and Willie is wearing a robe that has gone around him twice. Obviously Mr. Poole's. Mark comes out with this pink frilly lacy robe, obviously embarrassed. I can't help to chuckle and I say, "Oh what I wouldn't do for a picture of this!?" I then hear a shutter sound and Mrs. Poole has just taken a picture. She then says, "I'll make sure you get a copy. And you can weed my flower bed in the morning". A frustrated Mark exclaimed, "This is like a nightmare!"

The next day I had to go out and buy everyone at least one set of clothes, since I am the only one with pants. Dad and Sandy at least had P-jays. The day was spent buying the essentials, and meeting with our insurance agent. At least the insurance is going to pay to rebuild and replace our belongings. They can't replace our mementos, but we still have our memories.

After a couple of days at the Poole's was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. Even Mrs. Poole wasn't as chipper as usual. Dad came "home" and told us that it was going to take several months to rebuild our house so just be patient. So in the mean time, the insurance was going to pay for our stay at a hotel. Heck, I was OK with that. They make the beds, and clean the bathrooms and they even tell you to leave the wet towels on the floor. We can even eat what we want at the hotel restaurant and you don't even have to do the dishes. They have a pool, hot tub and workout room. This is going to be great!

School has been great too. The teachers have given me extra time to do assignments. The principal gave me a parking space in the teacher's lot. The lunch lady gives me extra fries. Even the coach let's me sit out doing the run, since I may have inhaled smoke and need time for my lungs to recover. Jennifer has been so sweet giving me sympathy hugs. She doesn't even mind that a lot of her friends have been giving me hugs too. But what really matters is that my family is safe.

Meanwhile, back at the Poole's, the twins were complaining that they would have to stay at a hotel. "Why is it going to take so long to rebuild our house?"Exclaimed Willie. "So am I to do my homework on hotel stationary?" Wined Mark. "Have you ever tried to write on that? It's like a nightmare!"

"Come on guys. It won't be so bad. Our house will be rebuilt better than ever before you know it." I answered.

Dad chimes in."David. You seam to be handling yourself better than your brothers. You've actually been optimistic about the whole frustrating process. What gives?!"

I stamper, "Well, ah, I ah..." "Come on, David. Spit it out!" Commands dad.

I've never been really good about expressing my deep emotions, but in this case, it could help with the healing process for everyone.

I start again. "Well, ah, ya see...um. When I drove home the other night, I saw fire trucks and smoke and as I got closer I started to panic that it might be our house. My fears were realized when I saw our house in flames. I frantically look around and didn't see any of you. I looked toward the sky and pleaded to God. 'I already lost my mom. Please, Please don't take away my family too.'" I pause telling the story as I try to regain my composure. I wipe my eyes and I notice everyone is listening intently to what I am saying.

I start again. "In that moment, I felt so alone. Dis-pare. A sadness I had never experienced before in all my life. My knees were getting weak and I pleaded one last time, 'Please God! Please...' ...Then I heard to voice of Aunt Sandy calling my name. A burst of energy filled my body and I ran over to see that all of you were alive." I pause. Take a deep breath and continue.

"At that point, I felt s so... much happiness, and joy. I have never been so happy in my life. I group hugged all of you. I um... I didn't want to let any of you go." "Yeah, that was kinda nice too, Dave." Chimes in Willie. "I felt protected with your arm around me." He gets up and hugs me..."feel free to do it any time you want." I said, and meant it too.

Mark's POV -

After hearing Dave's account of what transpired, I felt ashamed. I was just looking at how things effected me. My house burnt down. All my belongings, my awards, my school papers... Everything! Things! Ya, just things. When I heard David, I could feel the love he had. He truly loves me... and everyone else too. He is my big brother and what would I ever do without him, or my twin? Or my dad? We are all safe and most things will be replaced. I notice Willie is done hugging Dave, so I cease the opportunity. I melt into his arms and chest and I just feel love.

After a moment, I look up into my brother's eyes and I say in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Dave. Thanks for reminding me what is truly important." I return to my original embrace position, and I say softly, "I love you, Dave." His arms squeeze around me a little more and a little tighter. I feel his head rest on top of mine, and he kisses the top of my head. In a soft quiver, he says. I love you too, Mark. I really do."

I feel very comfortable here and I don't want to let go. I don't think Dave is in any hurry either. Then I hear my dad say, "OK! Diner is going to get cold... let's eat. So who is going to say Grace?" Sandy chimes in, "I think David just did". Everyone nods in agreement. "I'm just going to wash my hands and face" said Dave as he scooted to the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Poole opens the door and says, "Howdily dulity!" The man in a uniform enters and asks if she is Mrs. Hogan. "Oh Heaven's no. I am Patty Poole. Glad to meet cha" and she extends her hand. She picks up a bowl of goop and offers some to the man. "Would you care for a dish of my figgie pudding?" My dad realizes that he must be there to talk to him. "I'm Michael Hogan, can I help you?"

"Yes sir. I am Mr. Marshall and I am the fire Marshal." With skepticism in my dad's voice, "You are Marshal Marshall?" "Yes I am," says the inspector. "But you can call me by my first name, Marshall." Shaking his head, my dad continues... "OK, Marshal, Marshall Marshall," (Willie interjects thinking of an episode of the Brady Bunch,) "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!" "That's enough, William!"

Dad continues. "So what did you find, inspector?" The fire Marshal proceeds to tell dad that the fire started in the attic. It was an electrical fire caused by a short in some kind of a lamp. My heart skips a beat and sinks into my stomach remembering that before we left the attic that evening, I had plugged in David's lamp he made for dad that didn't work. I never unplugged it... I started the fire... It was because of me! Our house burnt down. We could've been killed! All because of me.

David's POV-

After washing my hands and face, I dry off looking at myself in the mirror. I feel drained. I'm not used to expressing so much deep emotion is a short time. I had heard a knock at the door a couple minutes ago. Maybe it's Jennifer. I make sure my hair is combed and my sweater is on straight and head back. I notice that dad is talking to a man in a uniform, and Mark looks like he just saw a ghost.

Dad sees me. "Hey Dave! This is Marcia aah I mean Mister Marshall the Marcia aah, FIRE INSPECTOR!" He sighs, and out of nowhere Mark takes off past me and out the back door. He doesn't even close it behind him. So unlike him. I look at Willie and he just shrugs his shoulders. Dad proceeds to tell me what the Marshal had told him.

My heart skips a beat and my heart sinks into my stomach. I remember that Mark was testing out the lamp I tried to make dad when I was a kid. It didn't work and never did. It must've had a short in it and caused the fire. My lamp caused the fire. It's all my fault. I should have unplugged it or gotten rid of it long ago. My house burnt down all because of me. My brothers. Dad. Aunt Sandy. They could've all died because of me and I would have lived. Guilt fills my soul and I have to get out of there and so I take off past Willie and out the open back door.

Sandy's POV-

We are all standing there and wondering what just happened. I look to Willie, "Are you going to take off too? If you do, close the door behind you." Willie just shrugs and shakes his head, "I have weird brothers!" He rolls his eyes as he takes a bread stick and sits down on the sofa. "I'm hungry!" and takes a bite of the bread stick. "Can we eat now"?

Mike and I are refocused on the Marshal as he says, "Well, I see you have a lot going on here and I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that the fire is classified as an accidental electrical fire".

Mark's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. Mrs. Poole has an oversized bench by the roses so I sit there to gather my thoughts. "How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. How can I face my family especially the way I have acted the last few days. What will David do? He's going to hate me now!" A thousand thoughts flood my mind all at once. "What am I to do?"

I then see Dave running out the back door straight for me. He has a look on his face I have never seen before. He must've found out I caused the fire and is coming for me. He must hate me and now wants to pound me.

Dave's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. As I enter the back yard, I notice Mark sitting on a huge bench obviously built for the Poole's. He sees me and I can see panic in his eyes. He stands and puts his hands out in front of him and starts pleading.

"Please Dave! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! So sorry! I know it's my fault...Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

He hunches down and is protecting his face like someone was going to hit him. I momentarily forget my problems and have concern for my brother. I lightly touch his shoulders and he flinches. In a stern voice I say, "Mark! I'm not going to hit you." In a softer voice I continue, "I could never hate you." I bring him into a hug... "What is this about"?

"But, but David. It's all my fault." He starts to explain through his tears. "The fire, everything. I did this. I plugged in your lamp you made for dad, and I was trying to get it to work. When we left, I left it plugged in and it shorted out and caused the fire. (sob) Ya see. It's my fault."

"Mark, Mark!" Trying to get his attention. "This is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Mark takes a half step back, "Huh? A What? No David. I am the one who..." I cut him off. "Mark! I built the darn thing. I didn't pay attention when we were learning about electricity and just guessed. I saw you playing with it and I could have told you not to plug it in for it might burn down the house. I am older and should have been responsible."

"I caused this". I say through my newly formed tears. "I'm so sorry Mark!" I feel my guilt return to the pit of my stomach and it just aches. "Oh Mark..." I pull him back into a hug. "If I had lost you... I.. ah I um...um..." I start to sob. "...I d-don't know what..."

Marks POV

I cut David off. It's time for me to be the mature one. "David! Stop! I'm OK! We're ALL OK. It was just an accident! You're not to blame, I'm not to blame. It could've been Dad's fault for not getting rid of that fire trap years ago. Maybe it was your teacher's fault for not catching the hazard and let you take it home. Maybe it's Sandy's fault. If she didn't move in, then we wouldn't have been cleaning out the attic to make room for her stuff. It was just an accident!"

I start to smile out of one corner of my mouth. "Hey, how about we just blame Willie"? David starts to chuckle. "Yeah. It was all Willies fault." We both laugh. At the same time we say to each other, "Let's go eat". He puts his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist and we walk back into Poole Manor together.

We enter the house and dad asks us if everything is all right. Dave and I look at each other and Dave says, "Ya Dad. Everything is going to be just fine". I nod in agreement. Mrs. Poole chimes in. "Now you boys know better than to leave that door open when you go outside. You'll be doing the dishes tonight!" "Sure Mrs. Poole", I say. "We'll be glad to."

The next day, we're off to the hotel. It's really nice too. There is a swimming pool, hot tub, work out room, and they have a free breakfast area everyday. Our rooms are on the third floor. Willie found a new way to pass the time; going up and down the elevator. He says that every time it starts, he gets a tickle in his crotch. That's a weird word; Crotch. CROTCH!

Anyway, I have to share a room with the twins and dad and Sandy each get their own room. I don't really mind. I get my own bed and they get to share the other. They don't care. They've shared everything since they were born. In fact they even shared a womb, but it didn't have a view. Ha Ha! They are always sitting on top of each other or wrestling around.

So the three of us take our bag in our room. We don't have a lot of stuff yet. There are two large beds, a good sized TV, probably a 40 incher. A table with a couple chairs and a bathroom. Oh crap! I have always had my own bathroom, and now I have to share it with these two stinkers. I better make up some ground rules.

"OK guys. There is only one bathroom for the three of us. We need some ground rules." I start naming them off. "First; no locking the door. Looking this good doesn't just happen. So if you are in the shower or taking a crap, I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you to be finished. I have to do my hair, shave, finish doing my hair, brush my teeth, brush my tongue, squeeze any zits, look in the mirror and make sure my clothes match..."

Willie jumps in. "Ah Dave. I don't need you coming in every-time I'm taking a crap. That's just wrong! There has to be some privacy."

I jump back in, "I hear ya Will. I'm not saying that every-time or anytime you are in the potty I'm gonna walk in on ya. I'm saying that if we need to all get in at the same time or in a rush, we can share it. We're brothers! You two were even naked together in the womb. You two..."

Willie cuts me off. "I'm not talking about me and Mark. Heck we even showered together at Mrs. Poole's the other night. Sure Mom used to throw all three of us in the tub when we were 5 and you 9, but not since puberty?"

I'm starting to get a little annoyed. I take off my shoes, socks, then sweater, shirt and pants and throw them on the bed. I'm standing there in just my Calvin's Willie stands and shucks his clothes down on his bed and is standing there in his boxers.

Willies' POV

Dave's not getting it. I 'd be embarrassed if he was watching me go poop. Sometimes I like to spend a little extra time in the shower getting to know myself better. We haven't seen each other naked since puberty.

"I ain't talking about being seen in our undies, Dave..." David then puts his thumbs under the elastic and in one motion slips off his underwear and plops it with the rest of his clothes. WOW! His pubes are so red, that it looks like they're on fire. Mark and I look at each other than to David and we start busting up, laughing hysterically.

Dave's' POV

I'm going to show these bozos that I'm not uncomfortable being seen naked in front of them. They shouldn't either. I kinda like hanging around naked and I just might while I'm here. Willie is blabbing and well I'm just gonna have to make my point and shuck my Calvin's off in one motion and add them to the pile.

They look at my groin, then to each other and back to my groin. Then they bust up laughing their heads off. I almost feel self-conscious. What are they laughing about. I'm just a normal guy. Four inch soft and six and a half hard and circumcised. I remember that Mark is also circumcised but Willie isn't. Mom told me that is how they could tell the twins apart when they were babies.

"What are you guys laughing about?! What's so funny. Yeah, I'm naked. So what? You've never seen a dick before? Well, look down the next time you take a piss." I'm starting to get a little pissed off.

Mark speaks up. "We're, ha ha, sorry Dave, ha ha. It's just, ha ha ha, just that we have ha ha never seen pubes on fire before." Willie joins in. "Ah, ha ha ha! Fire Crotch, Fire Crotch!" They're laughing even harder. Mark comes closer and touches my pubes and pulls it back fast. "Owww! I just burnt my finger!" They laugh even harder. Willie adds, "Should I get th th ha ha, the fire extinguisher ha ha"?

"Oh my gosh! You two are so immature!" I start to chuckle. "Though it is kinda funny. I guess I'm just on fire." We all have a laugh. But I can't let this go unanswered. Now it's my turn.

"Then there's you Willie. The foreskin on your willie goes about a foot passed your dicky. You're gonna trip over that thing one day. Ha ha. I bet you could pick up a peanut with that thing." Mark starts laughing and Willie has a not so friendly look on his face. He pulls down his boxers and pulls on the foreskin of his dick and says, "Hey! It's not that long. Maybe just a half inch past the head?" As he pulls it back behind the head, then back again stretching it, he starts to bone up. He lets go and it slaps against his stomach and reveals his soft hairless balls. He's got a small patch of brown pubes above his 5 incher. He pulls it away from his stomach to show us, "See, my foreskin is right to the top of my dick. No overhang. Mark starts laughing again.

"What are you laughing about, Mark" I say. "At least he can pee straight. Ha ha." He responds, "What the heck are you talking about, Dave? I can pee straight!" He then shucks his clothing and reveals his 6 inch straight flaccid penis. Obviously a shower and not a grower. He continues, " So do you want to see me pee? He says while holding his snake. I notice that he has a few hairs on his balls and quite the mustache of black pubes above his dick.

"We'll just wait 'til morning." I said. Willie was like "What?" "Mark." I said. "Remember the first night we stayed at the Poole's and all your clothes got burned up except for the underwear you were wearing? Mrs. Poole had you and Willie take a shower, and the only thing to wear was her robe. That night you slept on the couch and during the night the robe opened up and you must've been having quite the dream. You were in full bone, except fully erect you turned to the left."

Mark's face was starting to blush. "OK, Ok," said Mark. "It's called Peyronie's and my doctor thinks that I will grow out of it. If not, then I might have to get surgery." He looks at me with concerned eyes. "Dave, I don't want them to cut open my penis". Right then Willie grabs himself and bends over and lets out a painful ouch, in just thinking about it.

"Mark." I say as I pull him into a hug. "I'm sure it'll all be fine when you finish going through puberty. And if not, I'll be by your side and help you any way I can." "Thanks Dave" as he lays his head on my chest taking comfort. I realize that we are both naked, and it's a little different sensation than what I am used to. To lighten the mood, I say, "Be careful Mark. Don't burn yourself". Then I point to my fire pubes and penis that are leaned up against his tummy. We all laugh.

Oh crap, I'm meeting Jennifer in an hour and a half. I better get moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. My name is David Hogan. I'm 17 years old and live with my twin 14 year old brothers, my dad and his sister, my Aunt Sandy who just moved in.

Our mother, Valerie, had died in an automobile accident about six months ago. She was killed by a drunk driver.

My dad, Michael is a pilot for a major airline and wasn't always home for he would be flying around the world. But when he was home, we made the most of it. After mom died, dad took time off from work to be with us kids. We all knew that he would have to go back to work soon. I felt it was my duty as the eldest son to do what I could so dad could return to work.

I took on a lot of the responsibilities around the house that mom would do. I did the shopping, and cooking and made sure cleaning got done. I took a more mature role with my brothers. I had to be there for them for the last six months emotionally, but lately I have had to parent them. I wanted dad to know that the home wouldn't fall apart if he was a work. Plus there was ol' Mrs. Poole who lives next door that checks up on us four times a day.

Dad told me that his sister, my aunt Sandy would be moving in with us soon. I felt a quick pain in my stomach. We don't need her. We are doing just fine. Am I not doing a good enough job around here? Doesn't he trust me? He doesn't appreciate me! If he thinks that she is going to come into this house and boss me around or tell me what to do, well, he has another thing coming.

As I am processing this, he must've felt my uneasiness. I felt a warm hand on my neck and shoulder. I felt like I wanted to just push that hand right off of me.

"Listen, Son. Your aunt needs us right now. She just went through a nasty divorce and she needs a fresh start." I feel a little better at this point. Maybe its not personal. I look up into his eyes and see a tear forming. "We need each other. We always took care of each other growing up and with your mom dying and Sandy's divorce we haven't been there for each other. Now we can be."

I'm feeling a lot better. He moves his right hand to the back of my head and kisses my forehead.

"David. You have been so wonderful these last few months. I don't know how we would've done it without you. You have really stepped up and have done so much... your Mom taught you well." His words have never been so tender to me.

My eyes start to pool up and I notice that a tear has fallen down his cheek. He does trust and appreciate me. I can't hold back and embrace him like only a son can do. After a moment, he "breaks the ice" and says, "So, what's for diner?" My eyes get wide and I start to panic. "MY ROAST"!

So aunt Sandy moves in and brings a u-haul full of her stuff. Where are we going to put it all? Dad and Sandy start to clean out the garage and the twins and I get assigned to clean out the attic. Willie and Mark spend a lot of time reminiscing over the toys from childhood and alike. We're not making a lot of progress, but it is fun going through all this old stuff.

Dad joins us to check on our progress. I ask Dad how much longer we have to do this because I have a date tonight with Jennifer. I finally got her to agree to go out with me so I want enough time to get ready. Dad said that we could be done when Aunt Sandy calls us for dinner.

Mark pulls an object out of one of the boxes and Dad asks what the heck it was. I recognized it. "It's the lamp I made for you for Father's day in my wood shop class." I realize now that it really was a piece of junk but dad kept it even though he forgot where it came from. Dad said, "And I loved it too." Nice save. Mark was still playing with it to try to get it to work. He said that he couldn't get it to turn on. I said that I doubted that even Mr. Wizard could get it to work. Then we heard Aunt Sandy call us down for dinner, so we all left the attic. I went to my room to get ready for my date with Jennifer and the boys went down to have dinner.

I just dropped off Jennifer after a really fun date. First we ate at one of those Taco Trucks you see in various parking lots around town. There is one I always go to and I know the owner, Pedro. His vehicle is simply, Pedro's Taco Truck. How original.

He sees me approaching and speaks loudly, "Hola David. Eh, quien es esta muñeca?" I think he was talking about Jennifer and I hope it was nice. "This my date, Jennifer." I say. In his heavy Spanish accent he says, "She is bea ut tiful. What is she doing wit you? Jar jar jar." He says, "I'll make you my especial Arroz con Pollo, con frijoles negros." It's always good, so I just say, "Si".

We then went to a concert in the park. It was nice just hanging out with her. When I dropped her off, she said that she had a wonderful time spending time with me. I flash her my signature grin. She puts her right hand on my left cheek and caresses it with her thumb. "I just love that smile." Then she kisses my other cheek and walks into her house. She turns back. "Hasta manana, guapo." Man! I need to learn Spanish.

On my way home, I am remembering my date. I can't stop smiling. I am really going to enjoy getting to know her better. It was also nice that for the first time in six months, I haven't had to worry about making diner or making sure Mark and Willie got to bed on time. I get to be a kid again.

I turn down my street and I see all these red and blue lights flashing. As I approach, I can see the glow of a fire. It seems to be coming from the direction of my house. The street is blocked off so I pull over and park. "Hey kid! You can't park that thing here." I ignore the fireman and start walking, then running towards my house as soon that I realize that it is my home full of flames.

My heart sinks into my stomach as I realize that I don't see my family anywhere. Maybe they didn't get out? I franticly look around yelling out, "DAD! Sandy! MARK! WILLIE!" I look towards heaven and say, "Please God. I just lost my Mother. Please don't take away my family too." I just stand there. Not knowing what to do.

Thoughts of my brothers flood my mind. Mark and Willie mean so much to me. Memories of me teasing them and not being the brother I should have been. Memories of us bonding on a camping trip and my mom's funeral. My dad. Even though he was gone a lot being a pilot, he always made time for me and made me feel loved even when he didn't show it a lot.

I want to run into the house and make sure my family aren't in there. There are so many flames. I feel so alone. My arms fall limp and my stomach feels like I haven't eaten in days. My legs are just about to give way under my weight and I hear a distinct voice.

"David! David! Over here!" It's the voice of my aunt Sandy. In that split second I feel a little relieved that if she is the only survivor I won't be completely alone. I look over to the side where I hear her voice and I see an ambulance. I regain my strength and run towards the cry of my aunt. I see others there and realize I see my dad and Willie too. For a fraction of a second, yet a long fraction I don't see Mark. Before I have time to panic, I see Mark is receiving aid from an EMT. He must have inhaled too much smoke.

I run into my dad's arms and my aunt hugs me from behind. Willie joins in the group hug too. Mark pulls off the oxygen mask and I hug him separately. We are all O.K.! A tremendous load is lifted from my soul. The EMT pulls Mark back down and re-administers the oxygen. Our attention goes back to our home; watching it burn.

As I have one arm around Willie and the other on my dad's shoulder, I look into heaven and silently thank God for not just saving my family, but keeping them from danger. I feel so much love right now. My heart is full. You'd think that as I watch everything I own go up in flames, I'd feel mad, sad or angry.

As the flames are dying down and the firemen finish their duties, we are greeted my Mr. and Mrs. Poole. Mark is given the thumbs up from the EMT and I just have to hold onto him and not let go. We are invited to the Poole's for the night. Mrs. Poole makes us some hot cocoa and is chipper as she always is. My dad is invited to sleep in Mr. Poole's den, Sandy has to share the extra bedroom with the dog and me and the twins get to sleep in the family room which like our house, is part of the kitchen.

Everyone was already in their sleeping attire when they left the house. So Mark asks if he can take a shower because he just smells like smoke. "This is all I have left in the World" says a frustrated Mark. He opens his robe and he is clothed in only his slippers, robe and (slightly charcoal colored) whitey tighties. Willie says, "Me too". As he shows that he only has slippers, robe and boxers on.

Mrs. Poole says in her patented, "O-key Do-key". "You boys head on in the shower. It's built for two...you know me and the Mr. like to conserve water. Just leave your clothes by the door and I'll put them in the washer while you clean up. There are a couple of clean robes on the back of the door for you to use in the mean time." I then realize that I am the only one with a full set of clothes.

The boys emerge from the bathroom after about 20 minutes and Willie is wearing a robe that has gone around him twice. Obviously Mr. Poole's. Mark comes out with this pink frilly lacy robe, obviously embarrassed. I can't help to chuckle and I say, "Oh what I wouldn't do for a picture of this!?" I then hear a shutter sound and Mrs. Poole has just taken a picture. She then says, "I'll make sure you get a copy. And you can weed my flower bed in the morning". A frustrated Mark exclaimed, "This is like a nightmare!"

The next day I had to go out and buy everyone at least one set of clothes, since I am the only one with pants. Dad and Sandy at least had P-jays. The day was spent buying the essentials, and meeting with our insurance agent. At least the insurance is going to pay to rebuild and replace our belongings. They can't replace our mementos, but we still have our memories.

After a couple of days at the Poole's was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. Even Mrs. Poole wasn't as chipper as usual. Dad came "home" and told us that it was going to take several months to rebuild our house so just be patient. So in the mean time, the insurance was going to pay for our stay at a hotel. Heck, I was OK with that. They make the beds, and clean the bathrooms and they even tell you to leave the wet towels on the floor. We can even eat what we want at the hotel restaurant and you don't even have to do the dishes. They have a pool, hot tub and workout room. This is going to be great!

School has been great too. The teachers have given me extra time to do assignments. The principal gave me a parking space in the teacher's lot. The lunch lady gives me extra fries. Even the coach let's me sit out doing the run, since I may have inhaled smoke and need time for my lungs to recover. Jennifer has been so sweet giving me sympathy hugs. She doesn't even mind that a lot of her friends have been giving me hugs too. But what really matters is that my family is safe.

Meanwhile, back at the Poole's, the twins were complaining that they would have to stay at a hotel. "Why is it going to take so long to rebuild our house?"Exclaimed Willie. "So am I to do my homework on hotel stationary?" Wined Mark. "Have you ever tried to write on that? It's like a nightmare!"

"Come on guys. It won't be so bad. Our house will be rebuilt better than ever before you know it." I answered.

Dad chimes in."David. You seam to be handling yourself better than your brothers. You've actually been optimistic about the whole frustrating process. What gives?!"

I stamper, "Well, ah, I ah..." "Come on, David. Spit it out!" Commands dad.

I've never been really good about expressing my deep emotions, but in this case, it could help with the healing process for everyone.

I start again. "Well, ah, ya see...um. When I drove home the other night, I saw fire trucks and smoke and as I got closer I started to panic that it might be our house. My fears were realized when I saw our house in flames. I frantically look around and didn't see any of you. I looked toward the sky and pleaded to God. 'I already lost my mom. Please, Please don't take away my family too.'" I pause telling the story as I try to regain my composure. I wipe my eyes and I notice everyone is listening intently to what I am saying.

I start again. "In that moment, I felt so alone. Dis-pare. A sadness I had never experienced before in all my life. My knees were getting weak and I pleaded one last time, 'Please God! Please...' ...Then I heard to voice of Aunt Sandy calling my name. A burst of energy filled my body and I ran over to see that all of you were alive." I pause. Take a deep breath and continue.

"At that point, I felt s so... much happiness, and joy. I have never been so happy in my life. I group hugged all of you. I um... I didn't want to let any of you go." "Yeah, that was kinda nice too, Dave." Chimes in Willie. "I felt protected with your arm around me." He gets up and hugs me..."feel free to do it any time you want." I said, and meant it too.

Mark's POV -

After hearing Dave's account of what transpired, I felt ashamed. I was just looking at how things effected me. My house burnt down. All my belongings, my awards, my school papers... Everything! Things! Ya, just things. When I heard David, I could feel the love he had. He truly loves me... and everyone else too. He is my big brother and what would I ever do without him, or my twin? Or my dad? We are all safe and most things will be replaced. I notice Willie is done hugging Dave, so I cease the opportunity. I melt into his arms and chest and I just feel love.

After a moment, I look up into my brother's eyes and I say in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Dave. Thanks for reminding me what is truly important." I return to my original embrace position, and I say softly, "I love you, Dave." His arms squeeze around me a little more and a little tighter. I feel his head rest on top of mine, and he kisses the top of my head. In a soft quiver, he says. I love you too, Mark. I really do."

I feel very comfortable here and I don't want to let go. I don't think Dave is in any hurry either. Then I hear my dad say, "OK! Diner is going to get cold... let's eat. So who is going to say Grace?" Sandy chimes in, "I think David just did". Everyone nods in agreement. "I'm just going to wash my hands and face" said Dave as he scooted to the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Poole opens the door and says, "Howdily dulity!" The man in a uniform enters and asks if she is Mrs. Hogan. "Oh Heaven's no. I am Patty Poole. Glad to meet cha" and she extends her hand. She picks up a bowl of goop and offers some to the man. "Would you care for a dish of my figgie pudding?" My dad realizes that he must be there to talk to him. "I'm Michael Hogan, can I help you?"

"Yes sir. I am Mr. Marshall and I am the fire Marshal." With skepticism in my dad's voice, "You are Marshal Marshall?" "Yes I am," says the inspector. "But you can call me by my first name, Marshall." Shaking his head, my dad continues... "OK, Marshal, Marshall Marshall," (Willie interjects thinking of an episode of the Brady Bunch,) "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!" "That's enough, William!"

Dad continues. "So what did you find, inspector?" The fire Marshal proceeds to tell dad that the fire started in the attic. It was an electrical fire caused by a short in some kind of a lamp. My heart skips a beat and sinks into my stomach remembering that before we left the attic that evening, I had plugged in David's lamp he made for dad that didn't work. I never unplugged it... I started the fire... It was because of me! Our house burnt down. We could've been killed! All because of me.

David's POV-

After washing my hands and face, I dry off looking at myself in the mirror. I feel drained. I'm not used to expressing so much deep emotion is a short time. I had heard a knock at the door a couple minutes ago. Maybe it's Jennifer. I make sure my hair is combed and my sweater is on straight and head back. I notice that dad is talking to a man in a uniform, and Mark looks like he just saw a ghost.

Dad sees me. "Hey Dave! This is Marcia aah I mean Mister Marshall the Marcia aah, FIRE INSPECTOR!" He sighs, and out of nowhere Mark takes off past me and out the back door. He doesn't even close it behind him. So unlike him. I look at Willie and he just shrugs his shoulders. Dad proceeds to tell me what the Marshal had told him.

My heart skips a beat and my heart sinks into my stomach. I remember that Mark was testing out the lamp I tried to make dad when I was a kid. It didn't work and never did. It must've had a short in it and caused the fire. My lamp caused the fire. It's all my fault. I should have unplugged it or gotten rid of it long ago. My house burnt down all because of me. My brothers. Dad. Aunt Sandy. They could've all died because of me and I would have lived. Guilt fills my soul and I have to get out of there and so I take off past Willie and out the open back door.

Sandy's POV-

We are all standing there and wondering what just happened. I look to Willie, "Are you going to take off too? If you do, close the door behind you." Willie just shrugs and shakes his head, "I have weird brothers!" He rolls his eyes as he takes a bread stick and sits down on the sofa. "I'm hungry!" and takes a bite of the bread stick. "Can we eat now"?

Mike and I are refocused on the Marshal as he says, "Well, I see you have a lot going on here and I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that the fire is classified as an accidental electrical fire".

Mark's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. Mrs. Poole has an oversized bench by the roses so I sit there to gather my thoughts. "How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. How can I face my family especially the way I have acted the last few days. What will David do? He's going to hate me now!" A thousand thoughts flood my mind all at once. "What am I to do?"

I then see Dave running out the back door straight for me. He has a look on his face I have never seen before. He must've found out I caused the fire and is coming for me. He must hate me and now wants to pound me.

Dave's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. As I enter the back yard, I notice Mark sitting on a huge bench obviously built for the Poole's. He sees me and I can see panic in his eyes. He stands and puts his hands out in front of him and starts pleading.

"Please Dave! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! So sorry! I know it's my fault...Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

He hunches down and is protecting his face like someone was going to hit him. I momentarily forget my problems and have concern for my brother. I lightly touch his shoulders and he flinches. In a stern voice I say, "Mark! I'm not going to hit you." In a softer voice I continue, "I could never hate you." I bring him into a hug... "What is this about"?

"But, but David. It's all my fault." He starts to explain through his tears. "The fire, everything. I did this. I plugged in your lamp you made for dad, and I was trying to get it to work. When we left, I left it plugged in and it shorted out and caused the fire. (sob) Ya see. It's my fault."

"Mark, Mark!" Trying to get his attention. "This is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Mark takes a half step back, "Huh? A What? No David. I am the one who..." I cut him off. "Mark! I built the darn thing. I didn't pay attention when we were learning about electricity and just guessed. I saw you playing with it and I could have told you not to plug it in for it might burn down the house. I am older and should have been responsible."

"I caused this". I say through my newly formed tears. "I'm so sorry Mark!" I feel my guilt return to the pit of my stomach and it just aches. "Oh Mark..." I pull him back into a hug. "If I had lost you... I.. ah I um...um..." I start to sob. "...I d-don't know what..."

Marks POV

I cut David off. It's time for me to be the mature one. "David! Stop! I'm OK! We're ALL OK. It was just an accident! You're not to blame, I'm not to blame. It could've been Dad's fault for not getting rid of that fire trap years ago. Maybe it was your teacher's fault for not catching the hazard and let you take it home. Maybe it's Sandy's fault. If she didn't move in, then we wouldn't have been cleaning out the attic to make room for her stuff. It was just an accident!"

I start to smile out of one corner of my mouth. "Hey, how about we just blame Willie"? David starts to chuckle. "Yeah. It was all Willies fault." We both laugh. At the same time we say to each other, "Let's go eat". He puts his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist and we walk back into Poole Manor together.

We enter the house and dad asks us if everything is all right. Dave and I look at each other and Dave says, "Ya Dad. Everything is going to be just fine". I nod in agreement. Mrs. Poole chimes in. "Now you boys know better than to leave that door open when you go outside. You'll be doing the dishes tonight!" "Sure Mrs. Poole", I say. "We'll be glad to."

The next day, we're off to the hotel. It's really nice too. There is a swimming pool, hot tub, work out room, and they have a free breakfast area everyday. Our rooms are on the third floor. Willie found a new way to pass the time; going up and down the elevator. He says that every time it starts, he gets a tickle in his crotch. That's a weird word; Crotch. CROTCH!

Anyway, I have to share a room with the twins and dad and Sandy each get their own room. I don't really mind. I get my own bed and they get to share the other. They don't care. They've shared everything since they were born. In fact they even shared a womb, but it didn't have a view. Ha Ha! They are always sitting on top of each other or wrestling around.

So the three of us take our bag in our room. We don't have a lot of stuff yet. There are two large beds, a good sized TV, probably a 40 incher. A table with a couple chairs and a bathroom. Oh crap! I have always had my own bathroom, and now I have to share it with these two stinkers. I better make up some ground rules.

"OK guys. There is only one bathroom for the three of us. We need some ground rules." I start naming them off. "First; no locking the door. Looking this good doesn't just happen. So if you are in the shower or taking a crap, I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you to be finished. I have to do my hair, shave, finish doing my hair, brush my teeth, brush my tongue, squeeze any zits, look in the mirror and make sure my clothes match..."

Willie jumps in. "Ah Dave. I don't need you coming in every-time I'm taking a crap. That's just wrong! There has to be some privacy."

I jump back in, "I hear ya Will. I'm not saying that every-time or anytime you are in the potty I'm gonna walk in on ya. I'm saying that if we need to all get in at the same time or in a rush, we can share it. We're brothers! You two were even naked together in the womb. You two..."

Willie cuts me off. "I'm not talking about me and Mark. Heck we even showered together at Mrs. Poole's the other night. Sure Mom used to throw all three of us in the tub when we were 5 and you 9, but not since puberty?"

I'm starting to get a little annoyed. I take off my shoes, socks, then sweater, shirt and pants and throw them on the bed. I'm standing there in just my Calvin's Willie stands and shucks his clothes down on his bed and is standing there in his boxers.

Willies' POV

Dave's not getting it. I 'd be embarrassed if he was watching me go poop. Sometimes I like to spend a little extra time in the shower getting to know myself better. We haven't seen each other naked since puberty.

"I ain't talking about being seen in our undies, Dave..." David then puts his thumbs under the elastic and in one motion slips off his underwear and plops it with the rest of his clothes. WOW! His pubes are so red, that it looks like they're on fire. Mark and I look at each other than to David and we start busting up, laughing hysterically.

Dave's' POV

I'm going to show these bozos that I'm not uncomfortable being seen naked in front of them. They shouldn't either. I kinda like hanging around naked and I just might while I'm here. Willie is blabbing and well I'm just gonna have to make my point and shuck my Calvin's off in one motion and add them to the pile.

They look at my groin, then to each other and back to my groin. Then they bust up laughing their heads off. I almost feel self-conscious. What are they laughing about. I'm just a normal guy. Four inch soft and six and a half hard and circumcised. I remember that Mark is also circumcised but Willie isn't. Mom told me that is how they could tell the twins apart when they were babies.

"What are you guys laughing about?! What's so funny. Yeah, I'm naked. So what? You've never seen a dick before? Well, look down the next time you take a piss." I'm starting to get a little pissed off.

Mark speaks up. "We're, ha ha, sorry Dave, ha ha. It's just, ha ha ha, just that we have ha ha never seen pubes on fire before." Willie joins in. "Ah, ha ha ha! Fire Crotch, Fire Crotch!" They're laughing even harder. Mark comes closer and touches my pubes and pulls it back fast. "Owww! I just burnt my finger!" They laugh even harder. Willie adds, "Should I get th th ha ha, the fire extinguisher ha ha"?

"Oh my gosh! You two are so immature!" I start to chuckle. "Though it is kinda funny. I guess I'm just on fire." We all have a laugh. But I can't let this go unanswered. Now it's my turn.

"Then there's you Willie. The foreskin on your willie goes about a foot passed your dicky. You're gonna trip over that thing one day. Ha ha. I bet you could pick up a peanut with that thing." Mark starts laughing and Willie has a not so friendly look on his face. He pulls down his boxers and pulls on the foreskin of his dick and says, "Hey! It's not that long. Maybe just a half inch past the head?" As he pulls it back behind the head, then back again stretching it, he starts to bone up. He lets go and it slaps against his stomach and reveals his soft hairless balls. He's got a small patch of brown pubes above his 5 incher. He pulls it away from his stomach to show us, "See, my foreskin is right to the top of my dick. No overhang. Mark starts laughing again.

"What are you laughing about, Mark" I say. "At least he can pee straight. Ha ha." He responds, "What the heck are you talking about, Dave? I can pee straight!" He then shucks his clothing and reveals his 6 inch straight flaccid penis. Obviously a shower and not a grower. He continues, " So do you want to see me pee? He says while holding his snake. I notice that he has a few hairs on his balls and quite the mustache of black pubes above his dick.

"We'll just wait 'til morning." I said. Willie was like "What?" "Mark." I said. "Remember the first night we stayed at the Poole's and all your clothes got burned up except for the underwear you were wearing? Mrs. Poole had you and Willie take a shower, and the only thing to wear was her robe. That night you slept on the couch and during the night the robe opened up and you must've been having quite the dream. You were in full bone, except fully erect you turned to the left."

Mark's face was starting to blush. "OK, Ok," said Mark. "It's called Peyronie's and my doctor thinks that I will grow out of it. If not, then I might have to get surgery." He looks at me with concerned eyes. "Dave, I don't want them to cut open my penis". Right then Willie grabs himself and bends over and lets out a painful ouch, in just thinking about it.

"Mark." I say as I pull him into a hug. "I'm sure it'll all be fine when you finish going through puberty. And if not, I'll be by your side and help you any way I can." "Thanks Dave" as he lays his head on my chest taking comfort. I realize that we are both naked, and it's a little different sensation than what I am used to. To lighten the mood, I say, "Be careful Mark. Don't burn yourself". Then I point to my fire pubes and penis that are leaned up against his tummy. We all laugh.

Oh crap, I'm meeting Jennifer in an hour and a half. I better get moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. My name is David Hogan. I'm 17 years old and live with my twin 14 year old brothers, my dad and his sister, my Aunt Sandy who just moved in.

Our mother, Valerie, had died in an automobile accident about six months ago. She was killed by a drunk driver.

My dad, Michael is a pilot for a major airline and wasn't always home for he would be flying around the world. But when he was home, we made the most of it. After mom died, dad took time off from work to be with us kids. We all knew that he would have to go back to work soon. I felt it was my duty as the eldest son to do what I could so dad could return to work.

I took on a lot of the responsibilities around the house that mom would do. I did the shopping, and cooking and made sure cleaning got done. I took a more mature role with my brothers. I had to be there for them for the last six months emotionally, but lately I have had to parent them. I wanted dad to know that the home wouldn't fall apart if he was a work. Plus there was ol' Mrs. Poole who lives next door that checks up on us four times a day.

Dad told me that his sister, my aunt Sandy would be moving in with us soon. I felt a quick pain in my stomach. We don't need her. We are doing just fine. Am I not doing a good enough job around here? Doesn't he trust me? He doesn't appreciate me! If he thinks that she is going to come into this house and boss me around or tell me what to do, well, he has another thing coming.

As I am processing this, he must've felt my uneasiness. I felt a warm hand on my neck and shoulder. I felt like I wanted to just push that hand right off of me.

"Listen, Son. Your aunt needs us right now. She just went through a nasty divorce and she needs a fresh start." I feel a little better at this point. Maybe its not personal. I look up into his eyes and see a tear forming. "We need each other. We always took care of each other growing up and with your mom dying and Sandy's divorce we haven't been there for each other. Now we can be."

I'm feeling a lot better. He moves his right hand to the back of my head and kisses my forehead.

"David. You have been so wonderful these last few months. I don't know how we would've done it without you. You have really stepped up and have done so much... your Mom taught you well." His words have never been so tender to me.

My eyes start to pool up and I notice that a tear has fallen down his cheek. He does trust and appreciate me. I can't hold back and embrace him like only a son can do. After a moment, he "breaks the ice" and says, "So, what's for diner?" My eyes get wide and I start to panic. "MY ROAST"!

So aunt Sandy moves in and brings a u-haul full of her stuff. Where are we going to put it all? Dad and Sandy start to clean out the garage and the twins and I get assigned to clean out the attic. Willie and Mark spend a lot of time reminiscing over the toys from childhood and alike. We're not making a lot of progress, but it is fun going through all this old stuff.

Dad joins us to check on our progress. I ask Dad how much longer we have to do this because I have a date tonight with Jennifer. I finally got her to agree to go out with me so I want enough time to get ready. Dad said that we could be done when Aunt Sandy calls us for dinner.

Mark pulls an object out of one of the boxes and Dad asks what the heck it was. I recognized it. "It's the lamp I made for you for Father's day in my wood shop class." I realize now that it really was a piece of junk but dad kept it even though he forgot where it came from. Dad said, "And I loved it too." Nice save. Mark was still playing with it to try to get it to work. He said that he couldn't get it to turn on. I said that I doubted that even Mr. Wizard could get it to work. Then we heard Aunt Sandy call us down for dinner, so we all left the attic. I went to my room to get ready for my date with Jennifer and the boys went down to have dinner.

I just dropped off Jennifer after a really fun date. First we ate at one of those Taco Trucks you see in various parking lots around town. There is one I always go to and I know the owner, Pedro. His vehicle is simply, Pedro's Taco Truck. How original.

He sees me approaching and speaks loudly, "Hola David. Eh, quien es esta muñeca?" I think he was talking about Jennifer and I hope it was nice. "This my date, Jennifer." I say. In his heavy Spanish accent he says, "She is bea ut tiful. What is she doing wit you? Jar jar jar." He says, "I'll make you my especial Arroz con Pollo, con frijoles negros." It's always good, so I just say, "Si".

We then went to a concert in the park. It was nice just hanging out with her. When I dropped her off, she said that she had a wonderful time spending time with me. I flash her my signature grin. She puts her right hand on my left cheek and caresses it with her thumb. "I just love that smile." Then she kisses my other cheek and walks into her house. She turns back. "Hasta manana, guapo." Man! I need to learn Spanish.

On my way home, I am remembering my date. I can't stop smiling. I am really going to enjoy getting to know her better. It was also nice that for the first time in six months, I haven't had to worry about making diner or making sure Mark and Willie got to bed on time. I get to be a kid again.

I turn down my street and I see all these red and blue lights flashing. As I approach, I can see the glow of a fire. It seems to be coming from the direction of my house. The street is blocked off so I pull over and park. "Hey kid! You can't park that thing here." I ignore the fireman and start walking, then running towards my house as soon that I realize that it is my home full of flames.

My heart sinks into my stomach as I realize that I don't see my family anywhere. Maybe they didn't get out? I franticly look around yelling out, "DAD! Sandy! MARK! WILLIE!" I look towards heaven and say, "Please God. I just lost my Mother. Please don't take away my family too." I just stand there. Not knowing what to do.

Thoughts of my brothers flood my mind. Mark and Willie mean so much to me. Memories of me teasing them and not being the brother I should have been. Memories of us bonding on a camping trip and my mom's funeral. My dad. Even though he was gone a lot being a pilot, he always made time for me and made me feel loved even when he didn't show it a lot.

I want to run into the house and make sure my family aren't in there. There are so many flames. I feel so alone. My arms fall limp and my stomach feels like I haven't eaten in days. My legs are just about to give way under my weight and I hear a distinct voice.

"David! David! Over here!" It's the voice of my aunt Sandy. In that split second I feel a little relieved that if she is the only survivor I won't be completely alone. I look over to the side where I hear her voice and I see an ambulance. I regain my strength and run towards the cry of my aunt. I see others there and realize I see my dad and Willie too. For a fraction of a second, yet a long fraction I don't see Mark. Before I have time to panic, I see Mark is receiving aid from an EMT. He must have inhaled too much smoke.

I run into my dad's arms and my aunt hugs me from behind. Willie joins in the group hug too. Mark pulls off the oxygen mask and I hug him separately. We are all O.K.! A tremendous load is lifted from my soul. The EMT pulls Mark back down and re-administers the oxygen. Our attention goes back to our home; watching it burn.

As I have one arm around Willie and the other on my dad's shoulder, I look into heaven and silently thank God for not just saving my family, but keeping them from danger. I feel so much love right now. My heart is full. You'd think that as I watch everything I own go up in flames, I'd feel mad, sad or angry.

As the flames are dying down and the firemen finish their duties, we are greeted my Mr. and Mrs. Poole. Mark is given the thumbs up from the EMT and I just have to hold onto him and not let go. We are invited to the Poole's for the night. Mrs. Poole makes us some hot cocoa and is chipper as she always is. My dad is invited to sleep in Mr. Poole's den, Sandy has to share the extra bedroom with the dog and me and the twins get to sleep in the family room which like our house, is part of the kitchen.

Everyone was already in their sleeping attire when they left the house. So Mark asks if he can take a shower because he just smells like smoke. "This is all I have left in the World" says a frustrated Mark. He opens his robe and he is clothed in only his slippers, robe and (slightly charcoal colored) whitey tighties. Willie says, "Me too". As he shows that he only has slippers, robe and boxers on.

Mrs. Poole says in her patented, "O-key Do-key". "You boys head on in the shower. It's built for two...you know me and the Mr. like to conserve water. Just leave your clothes by the door and I'll put them in the washer while you clean up. There are a couple of clean robes on the back of the door for you to use in the mean time." I then realize that I am the only one with a full set of clothes.

The boys emerge from the bathroom after about 20 minutes and Willie is wearing a robe that has gone around him twice. Obviously Mr. Poole's. Mark comes out with this pink frilly lacy robe, obviously embarrassed. I can't help to chuckle and I say, "Oh what I wouldn't do for a picture of this!?" I then hear a shutter sound and Mrs. Poole has just taken a picture. She then says, "I'll make sure you get a copy. And you can weed my flower bed in the morning". A frustrated Mark exclaimed, "This is like a nightmare!"

The next day I had to go out and buy everyone at least one set of clothes, since I am the only one with pants. Dad and Sandy at least had P-jays. The day was spent buying the essentials, and meeting with our insurance agent. At least the insurance is going to pay to rebuild and replace our belongings. They can't replace our mementos, but we still have our memories.

After a couple of days at the Poole's was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. Even Mrs. Poole wasn't as chipper as usual. Dad came "home" and told us that it was going to take several months to rebuild our house so just be patient. So in the mean time, the insurance was going to pay for our stay at a hotel. Heck, I was OK with that. They make the beds, and clean the bathrooms and they even tell you to leave the wet towels on the floor. We can even eat what we want at the hotel restaurant and you don't even have to do the dishes. They have a pool, hot tub and workout room. This is going to be great!

School has been great too. The teachers have given me extra time to do assignments. The principal gave me a parking space in the teacher's lot. The lunch lady gives me extra fries. Even the coach let's me sit out doing the run, since I may have inhaled smoke and need time for my lungs to recover. Jennifer has been so sweet giving me sympathy hugs. She doesn't even mind that a lot of her friends have been giving me hugs too. But what really matters is that my family is safe.

Meanwhile, back at the Poole's, the twins were complaining that they would have to stay at a hotel. "Why is it going to take so long to rebuild our house?"Exclaimed Willie. "So am I to do my homework on hotel stationary?" Wined Mark. "Have you ever tried to write on that? It's like a nightmare!"

"Come on guys. It won't be so bad. Our house will be rebuilt better than ever before you know it." I answered.

Dad chimes in."David. You seam to be handling yourself better than your brothers. You've actually been optimistic about the whole frustrating process. What gives?!"

I stamper, "Well, ah, I ah..." "Come on, David. Spit it out!" Commands dad.

I've never been really good about expressing my deep emotions, but in this case, it could help with the healing process for everyone.

I start again. "Well, ah, ya see...um. When I drove home the other night, I saw fire trucks and smoke and as I got closer I started to panic that it might be our house. My fears were realized when I saw our house in flames. I frantically look around and didn't see any of you. I looked toward the sky and pleaded to God. 'I already lost my mom. Please, Please don't take away my family too.'" I pause telling the story as I try to regain my composure. I wipe my eyes and I notice everyone is listening intently to what I am saying.

I start again. "In that moment, I felt so alone. Dis-pare. A sadness I had never experienced before in all my life. My knees were getting weak and I pleaded one last time, 'Please God! Please...' ...Then I heard to voice of Aunt Sandy calling my name. A burst of energy filled my body and I ran over to see that all of you were alive." I pause. Take a deep breath and continue.

"At that point, I felt s so... much happiness, and joy. I have never been so happy in my life. I group hugged all of you. I um... I didn't want to let any of you go." "Yeah, that was kinda nice too, Dave." Chimes in Willie. "I felt protected with your arm around me." He gets up and hugs me..."feel free to do it any time you want." I said, and meant it too.

Mark's POV -

After hearing Dave's account of what transpired, I felt ashamed. I was just looking at how things effected me. My house burnt down. All my belongings, my awards, my school papers... Everything! Things! Ya, just things. When I heard David, I could feel the love he had. He truly loves me... and everyone else too. He is my big brother and what would I ever do without him, or my twin? Or my dad? We are all safe and most things will be replaced. I notice Willie is done hugging Dave, so I cease the opportunity. I melt into his arms and chest and I just feel love.

After a moment, I look up into my brother's eyes and I say in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Dave. Thanks for reminding me what is truly important." I return to my original embrace position, and I say softly, "I love you, Dave." His arms squeeze around me a little more and a little tighter. I feel his head rest on top of mine, and he kisses the top of my head. In a soft quiver, he says. I love you too, Mark. I really do."

I feel very comfortable here and I don't want to let go. I don't think Dave is in any hurry either. Then I hear my dad say, "OK! Diner is going to get cold... let's eat. So who is going to say Grace?" Sandy chimes in, "I think David just did". Everyone nods in agreement. "I'm just going to wash my hands and face" said Dave as he scooted to the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Poole opens the door and says, "Howdily dulity!" The man in a uniform enters and asks if she is Mrs. Hogan. "Oh Heaven's no. I am Patty Poole. Glad to meet cha" and she extends her hand. She picks up a bowl of goop and offers some to the man. "Would you care for a dish of my figgie pudding?" My dad realizes that he must be there to talk to him. "I'm Michael Hogan, can I help you?"

"Yes sir. I am Mr. Marshall and I am the fire Marshal." With skepticism in my dad's voice, "You are Marshal Marshall?" "Yes I am," says the inspector. "But you can call me by my first name, Marshall." Shaking his head, my dad continues... "OK, Marshal, Marshall Marshall," (Willie interjects thinking of an episode of the Brady Bunch,) "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!" "That's enough, William!"

Dad continues. "So what did you find, inspector?" The fire Marshal proceeds to tell dad that the fire started in the attic. It was an electrical fire caused by a short in some kind of a lamp. My heart skips a beat and sinks into my stomach remembering that before we left the attic that evening, I had plugged in David's lamp he made for dad that didn't work. I never unplugged it... I started the fire... It was because of me! Our house burnt down. We could've been killed! All because of me.

David's POV-

After washing my hands and face, I dry off looking at myself in the mirror. I feel drained. I'm not used to expressing so much deep emotion is a short time. I had heard a knock at the door a couple minutes ago. Maybe it's Jennifer. I make sure my hair is combed and my sweater is on straight and head back. I notice that dad is talking to a man in a uniform, and Mark looks like he just saw a ghost.

Dad sees me. "Hey Dave! This is Marcia aah I mean Mister Marshall the Marcia aah, FIRE INSPECTOR!" He sighs, and out of nowhere Mark takes off past me and out the back door. He doesn't even close it behind him. So unlike him. I look at Willie and he just shrugs his shoulders. Dad proceeds to tell me what the Marshal had told him.

My heart skips a beat and my heart sinks into my stomach. I remember that Mark was testing out the lamp I tried to make dad when I was a kid. It didn't work and never did. It must've had a short in it and caused the fire. My lamp caused the fire. It's all my fault. I should have unplugged it or gotten rid of it long ago. My house burnt down all because of me. My brothers. Dad. Aunt Sandy. They could've all died because of me and I would have lived. Guilt fills my soul and I have to get out of there and so I take off past Willie and out the open back door.

Sandy's POV-

We are all standing there and wondering what just happened. I look to Willie, "Are you going to take off too? If you do, close the door behind you." Willie just shrugs and shakes his head, "I have weird brothers!" He rolls his eyes as he takes a bread stick and sits down on the sofa. "I'm hungry!" and takes a bite of the bread stick. "Can we eat now"?

Mike and I are refocused on the Marshal as he says, "Well, I see you have a lot going on here and I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that the fire is classified as an accidental electrical fire".

Mark's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. Mrs. Poole has an oversized bench by the roses so I sit there to gather my thoughts. "How could I let this happen? It's all my fault. How can I face my family especially the way I have acted the last few days. What will David do? He's going to hate me now!" A thousand thoughts flood my mind all at once. "What am I to do?"

I then see Dave running out the back door straight for me. He has a look on his face I have never seen before. He must've found out I caused the fire and is coming for me. He must hate me and now wants to pound me.

Dave's POV-

I run out the back door not knowing where I am going. I just knew I couldn't stay in there. As I enter the back yard, I notice Mark sitting on a huge bench obviously built for the Poole's. He sees me and I can see panic in his eyes. He stands and puts his hands out in front of him and starts pleading.

"Please Dave! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! So sorry! I know it's my fault...Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

He hunches down and is protecting his face like someone was going to hit him. I momentarily forget my problems and have concern for my brother. I lightly touch his shoulders and he flinches. In a stern voice I say, "Mark! I'm not going to hit you." In a softer voice I continue, "I could never hate you." I bring him into a hug... "What is this about"?

"But, but David. It's all my fault." He starts to explain through his tears. "The fire, everything. I did this. I plugged in your lamp you made for dad, and I was trying to get it to work. When we left, I left it plugged in and it shorted out and caused the fire. (sob) Ya see. It's my fault."

"Mark, Mark!" Trying to get his attention. "This is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me." Mark takes a half step back, "Huh? A What? No David. I am the one who..." I cut him off. "Mark! I built the darn thing. I didn't pay attention when we were learning about electricity and just guessed. I saw you playing with it and I could have told you not to plug it in for it might burn down the house. I am older and should have been responsible."

"I caused this". I say through my newly formed tears. "I'm so sorry Mark!" I feel my guilt return to the pit of my stomach and it just aches. "Oh Mark..." I pull him back into a hug. "If I had lost you... I.. ah I um...um..." I start to sob. "...I d-don't know what..."

Marks POV

I cut David off. It's time for me to be the mature one. "David! Stop! I'm OK! We're ALL OK. It was just an accident! You're not to blame, I'm not to blame. It could've been Dad's fault for not getting rid of that fire trap years ago. Maybe it was your teacher's fault for not catching the hazard and let you take it home. Maybe it's Sandy's fault. If she didn't move in, then we wouldn't have been cleaning out the attic to make room for her stuff. It was just an accident!"

I start to smile out of one corner of my mouth. "Hey, how about we just blame Willie"? David starts to chuckle. "Yeah. It was all Willies fault." We both laugh. At the same time we say to each other, "Let's go eat". He puts his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist and we walk back into Poole Manor together.

We enter the house and dad asks us if everything is all right. Dave and I look at each other and Dave says, "Ya Dad. Everything is going to be just fine". I nod in agreement. Mrs. Poole chimes in. "Now you boys know better than to leave that door open when you go outside. You'll be doing the dishes tonight!" "Sure Mrs. Poole", I say. "We'll be glad to."

The next day, we're off to the hotel. It's really nice too. There is a swimming pool, hot tub, work out room, and they have a free breakfast area everyday. Our rooms are on the third floor. Willie found a new way to pass the time; going up and down the elevator. He says that every time it starts, he gets a tickle in his crotch. That's a weird word; Crotch. CROTCH!

Anyway, I have to share a room with the twins and dad and Sandy each get their own room. I don't really mind. I get my own bed and they get to share the other. They don't care. They've shared everything since they were born. In fact they even shared a womb, but it didn't have a view. Ha Ha! They are always sitting on top of each other or wrestling around.

So the three of us take our bag in our room. We don't have a lot of stuff yet. There are two large beds, a good sized TV, probably a 40 incher. A table with a couple chairs and a bathroom. Oh crap! I have always had my own bathroom, and now I have to share it with these two stinkers. I better make up some ground rules.

"OK guys. There is only one bathroom for the three of us. We need some ground rules." I start naming them off. "First; no locking the door. Looking this good doesn't just happen. So if you are in the shower or taking a crap, I'm not going to just sit around and wait for you to be finished. I have to do my hair, shave, finish doing my hair, brush my teeth, brush my tongue, squeeze any zits, look in the mirror and make sure my clothes match..."

Willie jumps in. "Ah Dave. I don't need you coming in every-time I'm taking a crap. That's just wrong! There has to be some privacy."

I jump back in, "I hear ya Will. I'm not saying that every-time or anytime you are in the potty I'm gonna walk in on ya. I'm saying that if we need to all get in at the same time or in a rush, we can share it. We're brothers! You two were even naked together in the womb. You two..."

Willie cuts me off. "I'm not talking about me and Mark. Heck we even showered together at Mrs. Poole's the other night. Sure Mom used to throw all three of us in the tub when we were 5 and you 9, but not since puberty?"

I'm starting to get a little annoyed. I take off my shoes, socks, then sweater, shirt and pants and throw them on the bed. I'm standing there in just my Calvin's Willie stands and shucks his clothes down on his bed and is standing there in his boxers.

Willies' POV

Dave's not getting it. I 'd be embarrassed if he was watching me go poop. Sometimes I like to spend a little extra time in the shower getting to know myself better. We haven't seen each other naked since puberty.

"I ain't talking about being seen in our undies, Dave..." David then puts his thumbs under the elastic and in one motion slips off his underwear and plops it with the rest of his clothes. WOW! His pubes are so red, that it looks like they're on fire. Mark and I look at each other than to David and we start busting up, laughing hysterically.

Dave's' POV

I'm going to show these bozos that I'm not uncomfortable being seen naked in front of them. They shouldn't either. I kinda like hanging around naked and I just might while I'm here. Willie is blabbing and well I'm just gonna have to make my point and shuck my Calvin's off in one motion and add them to the pile.

They look at my groin, then to each other and back to my groin. Then they bust up laughing their heads off. I almost feel self-conscious. What are they laughing about. I'm just a normal guy. Four inch soft and six and a half hard and circumcised. I remember that Mark is also circumcised but Willie isn't. Mom told me that is how they could tell the twins apart when they were babies.

"What are you guys laughing about?! What's so funny. Yeah, I'm naked. So what? You've never seen a dick before? Well, look down the next time you take a piss." I'm starting to get a little pissed off.

Mark speaks up. "We're, ha ha, sorry Dave, ha ha. It's just, ha ha ha, just that we have ha ha never seen pubes on fire before." Willie joins in. "Ah, ha ha ha! Fire Crotch, Fire Crotch!" They're laughing even harder. Mark comes closer and touches my pubes and pulls it back fast. "Owww! I just burnt my finger!" They laugh even harder. Willie adds, "Should I get th th ha ha, the fire extinguisher ha ha"?

"Oh my gosh! You two are so immature!" I start to chuckle. "Though it is kinda funny. I guess I'm just on fire." We all have a laugh. But I can't let this go unanswered. Now it's my turn.

"Then there's you Willie. The foreskin on your willie goes about a foot passed your dicky. You're gonna trip over that thing one day. Ha ha. I bet you could pick up a peanut with that thing." Mark starts laughing and Willie has a not so friendly look on his face. He pulls down his boxers and pulls on the foreskin of his dick and says, "Hey! It's not that long. Maybe just a half inch past the head?" As he pulls it back behind the head, then back again stretching it, he starts to bone up. He lets go and it slaps against his stomach and reveals his soft hairless balls. He's got a small patch of brown pubes above his 5 incher. He pulls it away from his stomach to show us, "See, my foreskin is right to the top of my dick. No overhang. Mark starts laughing again.

"What are you laughing about, Mark" I say. "At least he can pee straight. Ha ha." He responds, "What the heck are you talking about, Dave? I can pee straight!" He then shucks his clothing and reveals his 6 inch straight flaccid penis. Obviously a shower and not a grower. He continues, " So do you want to see me pee? He says while holding his snake. I notice that he has a few hairs on his balls and quite the mustache of black pubes above his dick.

"We'll just wait 'til morning." I said. Willie was like "What?" "Mark." I said. "Remember the first night we stayed at the Poole's and all your clothes got burned up except for the underwear you were wearing? Mrs. Poole had you and Willie take a shower, and the only thing to wear was her robe. That night you slept on the couch and during the night the robe opened up and you must've been having quite the dream. You were in full bone, except fully erect you turned to the left."

Mark's face was starting to blush. "OK, Ok," said Mark. "It's called Peyronie's and my doctor thinks that I will grow out of it. If not, then I might have to get surgery." He looks at me with concerned eyes. "Dave, I don't want them to cut open my penis". Right then Willie grabs himself and bends over and lets out a painful ouch, in just thinking about it.

"Mark." I say as I pull him into a hug. "I'm sure it'll all be fine when you finish going through puberty. And if not, I'll be by your side and help you any way I can." "Thanks Dave" as he lays his head on my chest taking comfort. I realize that we are both naked, and it's a little different sensation than what I am used to. To lighten the mood, I say, "Be careful Mark. Don't burn yourself". Then I point to my fire pubes and penis that are leaned up against his tummy. We all laugh.

Oh crap, I'm meeting Jennifer in an hour and a half. I better get moving.


End file.
